Ashlynn's Story
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: Ashlynn is the little sister to the Saints leader. Follow her to see the life of a gang leader's sister from the inside. This takes place throughout Saints Row 2. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line, and OC. This is my first fanfic Please R&R i would love guidance on becoming a better writer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and the OC.

I woke up to a blinding light coming through the opening below the curtain to my bedroom window. I laid in bed for a while letting last nights events run over me.

***FLASHBACK***

You think you can do what ever you want?! Not in my house! You understand you ungrateful little.. little tramp! I don't know who the fuck you think you are coming home so late! I cringe when his beer breath hits me and the slurring voice fills my ears. _I wouldn't come home so late if my father wasn't an abusive drunk. _Of course I don't say that out loud. I am pulled away from my thoughts when his fist connects with my eye. I slide down the wall and onto the floor not daring to move, just hoping he will leave me alone. I gasp for breath as his boot makes contact with my stomach. When the front door opens he turns away from me and I take that as my chance to get away. I run up the stairs willing myself not to trip. I make to my room and lock the door as I hear moms voice fill the house. I'm too tired to do anything else so I lay down on the bed and start to cry. I think back to a few years ago. My brother never let him do this to me he always stopped it. That was before my brother was blown up on a boat in Stillwater.

***END FLASHBACK***

I groan and get out of bed and turn on the T.V. flipping to the news station hoping to catch some little piece of news on the Saints. I don't live in Stillwater anymore. After my brother was blown up mom decided we needed to move. I still watch the news though desperate for any piece of information on the third street saints.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I brush my teeth and open the door so that I can hear the T.V. I go about my routine of brushing my teeth then my long curly black hair. I grab my make up bag out of the Cabinet behind the mirror and put on my foundation and concealer. This morning I pay special attention to my eyes making sure to erase any sign of last nights abuse. The last thing I need right now is questions. I add some black eye shadow and mascara to go with black jeans and white angel winged shirt. The news reporter caught my attention her voice I would know anywhere it has haunted my dreams for the past few years. "A deal gone bad or an inside job? Last night the right hand mad to the third street saints was blown up on a yacht during what appears to be a deal gone horribly wrong. This is Jane Valderama with your morning news"

I run out of my bathroom, coming to a stop in front of my T.V. "Years after the startling events that took place on seas outside stillwater the leader of the third street saints has escaped from the stillwater prison with an accomplice. We wondered weather the saints were making a return, now we have our answer. The leader of the saints made an appearance this morning at the stillwater courthouse. He freed known saints lieutenant Johnny Gat. This is Jane Valderama with your morning news. I stared dumbfounded at the T.V. for another moment. This is my chance.

I went back into my bathroom and put some hand soap into my good eye and rubbed it then went down stairs to see mom. She looked at me and said Ashlynn come here. I went her happy with myself. "You can't go to school Ash that looks like pink eye. When I get to work I will call the doctor okay?" "Yes, Mama" grinning when I head back up the stairs. I quickly rinse out my eye and reapply my make up. Then set up my computer to get a train ticket. I got down on my hands and knees and take out the shoe box I have about $1400 _I hope this is enough _I think to myself as I watch mom and dad pull out of the drive way. I put on my socks and shoes then throw some clothes into an over night bag. I put my favorite hoop earrings into my ears. My brother bought them for me when I got my ears pierced for my eleventh birthday. I grab my money and bag and run out the door not bothering to leave a note.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the OC

I wake up with my head against the cold hard glass window, and watch things fly by. I must have fallen asleep on the train. The rain is pelting the window and the dark gray sky would be enough to put anyone in a bad mood, but not me. I'm on my way to stillwater. I can't wait to see my brother. I remember the day he was taken from me, it burns my memory like it was yesterday.

***FLASHBACK***

**BANG BANG BANG **ASHLYNN! WAKE UP! I rolled over and looked at the clock it's bright red numbers displayed a 3:00. ASHLYNN! I open the door to see my mothers tear streaked face. Wha- Your brother is in the hospital they wouldn't tell me much but there has been an explosion! I run and grab the first shoes I can find and beat my mom to the car as she races to the hospital. We sit and wait in the waiting room for hours waiting for any information that we can get. By then it is all over the news. They replay over and over the explosion that shook my world upside down. As I watch the explosion for probably the 30th time I find myself searching the dark waters lit only by the burning shell of the boat. There is no sign of life. I let the tears fall and close my eyes until a doctor comes in with a cold glare and states "Well hes alive but hes in a coma, we have no way of knowing when or if he will ever wake up." At that moment I hate this stranger. How can this man stand here and drop that bombshell like hes talking about a pet fish dying. "-transferred to a prison hospital once he is stable" I snap from my thoughts as I hear this and run down the hallway to see my brother. He is a shell of himself. Hes pale laying on the white hospital bed arm cuffed to the railing and hooked to machines that beep in a steady rhythm. The next thing I know I'm being dragged from my brothers side. That was the last time I saw him.

***END FLASHBACK***

I snap out of my thoughts as the train comes to a stop I look out the window to see the familiar sight of stillwater. I grab my bag and follow the others who are getting off the train. I ignore the whistles and catcalls as I remind myself where I need to go. I can't stop myself from smiling even though I am being drenched with the unforgiving rain. I walk through the familiar streets as I search for the church. Its where the saints always hang out. There are more whistles as I walk down the street towards the church I look down and curse myself for wearing a white shirt. I didn't bother to check the weather before I left. I fold one arm over my boobs and keep my bag in the other hand and continue to the church. My smile falls of my face as I get to the church.

"Closed for renovations" _How am I going to find my brother now?!_ I think to myself. I see a man walking down the road on the other side of the street I run to him "Where can I find the saints?!" I ask in no mood to mess with small talk. "Why do a pretty girl like you wanna find them?" he sneers at me. I narrow my eyes then take a breath and say "please sir I'm lost" This gets me a sinister grin from him and I back away realizing that I am in trouble. He advances towards me and I turn and run. _Running is an invitation to be chased_ my mind screams my brothers words at me and I feel the tears run down my face.

The guy is faster than me and I feel his hand clamp around my arm. His nails dig into my arm as he drags me into an ally. I kick and scream until he covers my mouth. The hot angry tears stain my face and I bite down on his hand. He yanks it away and pulls me towards him. I remember Johnny teaching me to slam my head backwards when in this position so I slam my head back with as much force as I can and he lets go. This time he stomps towards me and I can see the anger in his eyes as he approaches me. I remember some of the days I trained with my brother and I use this opportunity to kick him in the sensitive area and I watch with grim satisfaction as he falls to the floor.

There is flashing lights and I look up to see the black and white cop car with SPD on the side. I stare at the car as Troy Bradshaw steps out of the driver side and approaches me. "YOUR A COP?!" I blurt out as he gets within hearing range. "I thought you moved?" he asks avoiding my question. "I moved back, but now I can't find my brother" I say hating myself as the tears start to fall once again. "Hey come one Ash don't cry, I'll help you find him, even though I shouldn't" he says leading me to his car and opening the passenger side door.

I get in and sit down trying to calm myself down. He starts the car and turns on the heat as we drive to the stillwater police department. Neither one of us speak for the entire ride. I can see it from a mile away. Its been remodeled. It is now huge probably five floors with big blue neon letters announcing the building. My mouth hangs open as he pulls up and parks in the Chief parking spot. I open the door and follow him into the building. We get into the elevator and go to the top floor and down a few long white halls. He opens the door to a spacious office with a view. "Can I get you anything?" He asks me. "Anything warm will be nice" I say with a smile, happy to be closer to finding my brother. He nods and leaves the office.

I look around and on his desk I see a picture of him from the old days standing with Julius, Dex, Lin, Johnny and my brother. Their all smiling, it must have been before everything went to shit, and fell apart. I notice a file sitting there and see Julius and Dex's name on it along side it is three tapes that would go in an old cassette tape. Its labeled Julius, Julius, and Dex. I gasp as it hits me, Troy was undercover! The tears come again for who knows how many times today. I hear the door open and I force the smile back on my face as he hands me a cup of Hot Chocolate. I smile as he picks up the phone and dials.

RING... RING... RI- "Troy?! What the fuck do you want?!" my brother yells angry. "Roland I ha-" Troy starts to explain but my brother cuts him off. I smile to myself, it looks like somethings stay the same, when hes mad there is no chance to talk. "Who the fuck gave you my number?!" "Roland Li-" "Don't call me that!" ooh He cuts Troy off again angrier now, he hates when people use his name, well except people close to him. "ROLAND! I HAVE YOUR SISTER IN MY OFFICE!" There is a moment of silence from my brothers end and for a moment I am afraid he hung up. "YOURE A LYING PIECE OF SHIT TROY! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO USE MY SISTER AGAINST ME TO GET ME TO WALK INTO YOUR FUCKING OFFICE!" my brother screams at him. Troy just sighs. "Roland" I say "Ash.. Ashlynn?" He asks in shock. "Please come get me" I say to him half whispering. _I'm worn out it has been a long day._ "Be there in five" he says "Gat! Ash is here shes at the police station!" I hear him yell before the phone clicks.

"Does he live that close?" I ask wondering if it will be only a few minutes. "No" Troy says "He considers stop lights and signs to be optional" he sighs. I grin and after a minute so does Troy. "Thanks" I say and walk out and get on the elevator to I press the button for the lobby and smile when the doors open on the ground floor and I see my brother. We both have our fathers Tan skin, and mama's brown eyes. Hes grown a lot. Not height though I think he stopped getting taller when he was sixteen. He looks like hes been working out a lot but I wouldn't blame him, he has probably been plotting revenge ever since he woke up. We start walking towards each other but he stops in his tracks.

"Roland?" "Whats wrong?" I ask as I close the gap between us. He puts his hands on my face, his thumbs just below my eyes his grip is soft almost careful. "I'll kill a sorry fucker" he says I jump at the sound of his voice I didn't even notice he was there. "Ash, what happened to your eye?" he asks softly "Wha- oh" I say remembering the bruise the rain must and crying must have washed my cover up away. "Dad.. I came home late.. I should have known better" I say quietly. "THAT STUPID FUCK! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" I jump back from Roland he stops. "I'm sorry Ash" he says pulling me into a soft hug. Johnny rubs my back softly. We all walk outside and I get into the back of my brothers purple Hammerhead and ask "Where are we going?" He glances back in the mirror and said "the new hideout, its a little bit of a dump, but were working on it" I smile as I notice Troy was right he ignores all the stop Signs. We pull up to a brown building and go down several flights of stairs to the hideout.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Ashlynn.

When I first walked in to the Saints hideouts I agreed with my brother it was kind of a dump. All day we have been working on fixing it up. They used stolen items of course. Paints borrowed from hardware stores and building materials left unattended at construction sites. When it was finally done I have to say it looked amazing. The walls were all painted white with the saints signature purple. Gat installed all the stripper poles himself. We had running water and even a bar set up fully stocked. It truly was the saints hideout, they built it from the ground up. They even got the elevator working, no more walking down tons of stairs. After the hideout was finally finished Pierce organized a party.

Parties aren't really my thing but since my brother agreed to it, I attended. The music was decent. It had a steady beat that thumped through the hideout. I noticed that nearly everyone had some type of drink in their hand. Did I mention I don't like it when people drink? I look around and find my brother receiving a lap dance from a stripper. There is nothing I can do about this, I'll let him enjoy it. I weave my way in between the dancing saints and take a seat on the bar stool. After a few moments a young Hispanic guy sits to the left of me. I look at him and notice his deep brown eyes. Hes wearing a white wife beater and purple pants with a purple beanie on top of his head. "You should be out there dancing" he says while smiling at me, I can't seem to stop myself from smiling back at him.

"Whats your name?" I ask him. "Carlos" he reply's while smiling wider. The bartender comes over and asks "Can I get you anything?" I flinch and tear my gaze away from Carlos "No, I don't drink thanks anyway" I tell him and he turns his attention to Carlos. "How about you?" he asks Carlos I turn and study the floor like its the most interesting thing I have ever seen. I can feel Carlos studying me "No thanks man" I hear him say. I look up to see the bartender moving down the bar to a few other guys dressed in purple. "Want to get out of here?" he asks and I nod and follow him to the elevator. He pushes the button for the ground floor and we start to go up. "whats your name?" He asks me "Ashlynn" I answer as the elevator comes to a stop.

He leads the way to a brown building and we get into another elevator and he presses the level to the top floor. "Where are we going? I ask in curiosity. "Just wait nena" He said as the elevator came to a stop we stepped out and I noticed a helipad. Carlos took my hand with a smile and led me up the stairs and we sat on the edge of the helipad to watch the stars above and the city below. "Carlos, it's beautiful" I say staring out over stillwater. He smiles and said "I'm glad you like it, can I ask you something?" "Sure" I answer with a smile. "What happened to your eye, and why did you flinch when that guy asked if you wanted a drink?" he asks with concern shining through his deep eyes. "That's two questions" I tell him trying to avoid his question. He brushed away a stray strand of my hair and whispers "You don't have to tell me nena its okay" he smiles at me.

We stare into each others eyes and he leans closer to me and our lips meet in a slow kiss and I smile and let his tongue in and we explore each others mouth. I feel my heart swell and I know in this instance I want this kiss to last forever. There was a sudden bang sound and we break apart startled. Carlos immediately stands up drawing a gun I didn't notice before hes standing protectively in front of me. He begins to settle down as we realize the sound came from the hideout. Carlos takes my hand and we rush down the stairs and to the elevator and we hop in. Carlos is pacing in the elevator until it comes to a stop and he rushes out pulling me along. We get into the elevator and go down to the hideout. He gives me a quick peck on the lips and the doors open I immediately run off in search of my brother to make sure he is okay. Carlos runs the opposite way in search of the danger. Roland is standing in the center of a large group of saints. He has his gun pointed into the air and he is scanning the faces of the party goers. His eyes stopped on my face. "False Alarm" he announces.

I walk up to him "Whats going on? You scared me half to death?" I ask him. He smiles at me and said "No you scared me half to death little girl" he says with a smirk. I tilt my head to the side and he says "I couldn't find you anywhere, then I asked Johnny and he hadn't seen you either, I kind of lost it" I look up at the bullet hole in the ceiling "Um yeah kind of" I say with a grin "We just fixed this place up Roland" He just laughs and sits down I follow him and sit next to him. Carlos walks up and says "Hey boss what was all that?" "Just a false alarm" my brother tells him and johnny walks over and says "Hey Ashlynn where you been?" "I went out for some air" I tell him. "Well sis I'm going to go lay down if you need anything come find me" I nod in answer and Johnny says "I'm going to go see my lady" He gives me a hug and leaves.

Carlos takes Gat's empty seat and stares at me "Sis?" he asks "You're the bosses sister?" "I'm so dead the boss and Johnny will both kill me" I look away and nod. This always happens when I was younger my brother always scared people away from me. He puts his finger under my chin and gently turns my head to face him. "Its okay I like you for who you are" he whispers. He pulls me up and leads me to the dance floor and we start dancing together. _As far as parties go, this one is okay_ I smile as Carlos kisses my cheek. I yawn and Carlos says "Someones tired" He smiles and I say "it has been a long day" He takes my hand and leads me upstairs. We get into his room. He goes to the closet and passes me a pair of his sweats and a shirt. I go into the bathroom and change. When I come back into the room he is laying on the big purple bed. He pats the spot next to himself and I lay down beside him. He wraps his arms around me and I rest my head against his chest. "My dad is a drunk" I tell him. I feel him tense up. I close my eyes and continue "Just before I came back to Stillwater he was drinking and I came home late and he punched me" I hear him make a growling sound. He leans down and kisses the bruise around my eye. "I'm sorry nena" he says. I lean closer to him. "Why did you become a saint?" I ask.

"I had a big brother once too, he was a Saint" I frown not liking where this is going. "One day we were out getting high and one of the Rollerz came by and shot him. I was so mad I just went after them next thing I know I'm in prison and I found your brother." I kiss him and say "I'm sorry" I whisper. "Don't be nena" he answers me and kisses me back. I snuggle deeper into his arms and close my eyes and drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and OC'

I wake up to feel arms around me, I smile remembering that its Carlos whose holding me. I jolt when I hear my brothers voice "The fuck is she smiling about?" "Calm down man their both wearing clothes, I'd start worrying if you find them naked" says Gat laughing. I open my eyes to see my brother and Gat standing in the doorway. Carlos jumps at Gat's laughter and suddenly sits up causing me to fall back against the pillows. "Shit" says Carlos "Its not what it looks like!" He turns back to me with a face full of sleep and shock. "You okay?" "Yeah" I say giggling. He smiles and shakes his head at me. I sit back up and look at my brother. "Roland put that thing away" I say nodding my head towards his gun. He puts his T3K Urban into the waist band of his pants. "What happened?" he asks. "We fell asleep" I answer him. "Alright.." he says and adds "Carlos, come with us Shaundi has a lead on the Sons of Samedi" Carlos nods and gets out of bed my brother and Gat leave the room and I kiss him as I get up and hop into the shower.

I take my time in the shower. I wash my hair with his shampoo. I smile and hum to myself as I finish washing up letting the steamy water run over my body. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself and head to my room. I open the door and sit on the bed. I look around and don't see my bag anywhere. _Shit I must have dropped when I was running from that guy. _I think to myself. There is a soft knock on the door and I wrap the towel tighter around my body and crack the door open just enough to see who it is. I sigh with relief when I see Aisha standing on the other side. I open the door wider to let her in. She looks at me in the towel and says "how have you been, I heard you were back in town." "Well a lot better now that I'm back and Stillwater." "How come you're naked?" she asks. I sigh "I just got out of the shower and came to get dressed but I lost my bag of clothes somewhere along the way." She says oh well I'm sure Shaundi has some clothes you can borrow until we go shopping" she says smiling. She leaves the room and quickly comes back with a tank top and a pair of jeans. I throw them on and pull on my shoes while she ties my hair up for me. "I missed you, it was like they took everything from me." I nod my head "I missed you too Aisha, I feel the same way" She hugs me and we head to her car for a girls day out.

***Roland's Pov***

I walk down the white marble staircase with Gat beside me. I hear Carlos walking down behind us. _Nothing happened, they just slept_ I remind myself as we make it to the bottom of the steps. I take a seat on the couch with Gat next to me. I can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something. Carlos is careful not to make eye contact with me. "Carlos wh-" "Hey boss says Shaundi stopping in front of us. "Whatcha got?" I ask turning my attention to her. "Okay The Sons make their money in the drug market, They sell Loa Dust but you smoke it. I laughed out loud _smoke it they must suck at marketing haha. _"If we get this dust do you think you can make it?" I ask Shaundi she nods at me. "How much do you need?" "three pounds, two for science one for the weekend?" she asks hopefully. "Alright, Johnny, Carlos lets go." I send each of us after a pound. Carlos to the university, Gat to the lab and I go for another lab. After giving out the orders I hop into my hammerhead and head to the lab.

***Carlos Pov***

I hop into the purple Phoenix and head out following the bosses orders. _I just have to go to the university kill a dealer and take his stash. It shouldn't be too hard. Please don't let me screw this up. _I head towards the university and park a few blocks away. I reach to the floorboard of the passenger side and grab my Vice-9. I get out of the car and spot the dealer about a block ahead of me. _Man this must be my lucky day. I wonder what Ashlynn is doing. I hope the boss doesn't find out anymore than he already has. _I come out of my thoughts and notice the dealer getting farther away. I hurry to catch up, but leave a little distance between us. I see him walk down the stairs to the docks and I smile. I follow him quietly and glance around. There is no one else around. I grab him and roughly shove him to the ground. He looks up at me with bloodshot eyes "Whats up?" he asks puzzled. "Wheres the stash?" I demand. He pulls out a sealed white package and starts to open it. "If you want to try it, you could have just asked" I pull out my gun and point it at his face. "Shit" he says finally realizing I'm not an eager buyer. I yank the package away from him and shoot him in the head.

I kick his lifeless body off the dock and into the water. I drop the gun in after him just to be safe. I look around no one has come running so I must be doing well. I tuck the package under my arm and head back up the stairs to my car as I get in a put the Loa Dust on the floor behind my seat and put the car in gear and go. As I pull away I see cop cars in the distance. I try not to look suspicious when they pass me at the light. I breathe a sigh of relief when I notice they didn't even glance at me. I head back to the hideout.

***Johnny's Pov***

I hop into my shiny black Ray-caster. _This is going to be fun_. I speed towards the first lab. I pull up to an old abandoned building and saw four green comptons sitting outside. I grin to myself and get out of the car with the Tombstone. I shoot out the tires of each car so no one can escape. I hear footsteps running through the building I kick open the front door and shoot three Sons that were running outside to check out the gunshots. I continue through the building shooting as I go. I pick up the stash that one of them dropped. I hear police sirens, but continue through the building shooting anyone I come across. When I'm sure no one is left alive I go out the back door and see five squad cars, I walk around the side of the building and hop into my car and speed off.

I look in the rear view mirror and laugh there are three cop cars following me. _Haha here we go_. I slam on the breaks making one of the cops hit the back of my car. _Thank god for reinforced bumpers and frames. _I whip the car around going back the way I came and shoot the driver of the second cop car. _Two down one to go. _I speed down the road swerving in and out of traffic. I slow down suddenly causing the last cop car to go in front of me as we get on the bridge over the water. I tap the back end of the cop car making him spin out of control. I speed up and ram him right off the side of the bridge and laugh. I head to freckle bitches and get a soda and fun bag and head back to the hideout munching along the way.

**Roland's Pov**

I head out to the second lab. _I want to know what is going on with Carlos and Ash. I HATE being left out of the loop. I know she is growing up but damn it I want to protect her! Carlos or a scumbag from stillwater? I ask myself. I guess Carlos is better than some random asshole. _I pull up to the lab and head in. It is an old run down house. I pull out my T3K and start taking out anyone who dares cross me. I think I've shot just about everyone. _Where the fuck is this stash?! _I come across the final guy standing.

He turns and runs away from me. "COME THE FUCK ON!" I yell chasing him. I shoot a few rounds but miss as he jumps into a green Compton. "SHIT" I jump into my Hammerhead and follow him. I ram the back of his car and he swerves. I shoot out his back tires and he starts to loose control and his car turns completely around and I slam the front end of it smashing his car into a building. I jump out of my car and go around to the drivers door and open it. Hes pinned between the steering wheel and the seat. The car begins to smoke and flames start to peak out from under the hood. "THE STASH NOW!" I yell at him he hands it over in defeat. The flames grow bigger and the dealer begs me "Shoot me, don't let me blow up please!" I sigh and shoot him in the head. _I know what it feels like to be blown up. _I walk away from the car as it explodes taking my beautiful hammerhead with it. _Fuck can this day get any worse?! _I start to walk back to the hide out.

**Ashlynn's Pov**

Aisha and I pull up in front of the mall and the first place she drags me is the phone store. I pick out the phone I want and we wait while the clerk activates it. She puts her number into it and begins adding a few others. _I hope Carlos is okay I know he was doing that mission today. I shouldn't be falling this quickly I only just met him but I can't stop thinking about him. _I snap out of my thoughts as Aisha waves her hand in my face and hands me my new phone. "What were you thinking of?" I start blushing and Aisha grins knowing shes caught me. I smile to myself as we head to the spa to get our hair and nails done. I just get my hair trimmed because I love it too much to do anything else to it. I'm getting french tips on my nails and Aisha looks at me "Who?" She asks I grin "Its Carlos, how did you know?" "That's the same look I had shortly after I met Johnny" she answers with a knowing smile.

We spend the rest of the time trying on and buying tons of clothes and shoes. By the time were done we both have tons of bags and we can barely get them into the car. We head back from the mall and pull up in front of the hide out. "Johnny come help with these bags" I can hear arguing but in the end Aisha always gets her way with Johnny and he comes out to help us carry my bags into the hideout. Johnny gives me a hug and follows Aisha back to her car to go home. I put all my new stuff into the closet and head downstairs.

I find Shaundi at the table lighting up a pipe. She passes it to me and I take a small hit off of the pipe. Instantly all the colors become brighter and everything feels great. I wonder over to the couch with Shaundi and lay back on it and watch everything spin around me "Shaundi this is awesome!" I draw out slowly. She giggles "there is still like a pound" she giggles again. I hear loud footsteps and I peak over the couch to see Roland and Carlos coming down the stairs I giggle and roll of the couch and lay on the floor giggling some more. I hear running now. I look up to see Roland and Carlos standing above me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and OC

***Carlos Pov***

I can't believe it was that easy. I'm glad I didn't screw it up. I pull up to the hide out and park my car. I open the back door, grab the package and head into the hideout. I give Shaundi the package and head up the stairs to my room. I'm disappointed when I walked in I was hoping Ashlynn would still be in here. I sigh and go into my bathroom to take a shower. I take my time and let the hot water soothe my body. I hear a knock on the door. "Hang on!" I yell rinsing my body off and ending my shower early. I throw on a pair of black jogging pants and a purple hoodie and open the door to see the boss.

_Shit! What does he know? _I wonder to myself. I open the door wide and let him in. _Its not like I have a choice. _He sits on my bed. "Carlos, how do you feel about my sister" I close the door and take a deep breath. _I think I'm in love with her. _"I can't stop thinking about her. Last night during the party we went and sat outside and talked and just the memory makes me smile" I answer blushing. "My first thought when we heard your gun go off was to protect her, I just want to make her happy" I add. I hear the elevator open up and hear Johnny complain about carrying bags, but what gets my attention is the beautiful laugh I hear, I know its Ashlynn, and I feel the smile growing on my face. The boss studies me and leans back on my bed. I really just want to go see Ashlynn but talking to him might lead to him letting us be together. The boss continues to watch me.

"Alright, you can go for it... but if you hurt her I hurt you" I nod as I feel my heart start to pound. _We don't have to hide it anymore, we can go on a real date. Ashlynn is going to be so happy. _"Thank you" I tell him. "I'm going to tell Ashlynn" I say and open the door, he follows me out and we walk down the stairs. I see Ashlynn looking over the couch at the boss and I. All of the sudden she falls of the couch. I feel my stomach clench as I take the last of the stairs at a run. The boss comes up right behind me running as well. I help Ashlynn back onto the couch and breathe a sigh of relief noticing she is not injured just high.

The boss turns on Shaundi "How much?!" he demands Shaundi backs up looking puzzled "Wha?" she asks. "How much did she smoke?" he says trying to keep his tone level. "Oh. She had one hit" I see him relax and sit back on the couch. I pull Ashlynn close to me and kiss her soft lips. She pulls away from me and I look down at her confused. "Rolands right there!" she tells me trying to whisper, but not doing very well. I hear the boss laugh. And I kiss her again "We talked about it, he is okay with it" I say kissing her again. She smiles and I take that chance to slip my tongue into her mouth.

**Ashlynn's Pov**

"Rolands right there!" I tell him trying to hide my panic. I don't want Carlos to get hurt. He kisses me again. _Carlos must have a death wish, please don't get hurt. _"We talked about it, he is okay with it" I hear him say. I can't help but smile. He slips his tongue into my mouth and we explore each other again. We end the kiss when we need air, he rests his forehead against mine. "Want to go on a date?" He asks me I smile and nod as he takes my hand and leads me to the elevator.

He leads me to his car and holds the door open so I can get in. He walks around to the drivers side and gets in. I purposely fight with the seat belt until he reaches over me and fixes it. My heart starts beating so fast. _I wonder if he can hear it_. I smile to myself as he drives to the mall. We get out and go watch a movie, although we spent most of the movie kissing . When the lights come on he takes my hand and we head back out to the car. All of the sudden there are tires squealing and we see a flash of green. At the sound of gunshots Carlos throws me down, and the next thing I know hes on top of me I look into his eyes and I see anger. When the shooting stops he helps me up and we stay low as we head to his car. We get in quickly and see another group of green cars pulling up along the road they open fire and we duck below the dashboard. Carlos returns fire shooting and killing two of them. The third and fourth jump into a green car and try to drive away. I look at Carlos and he narrows his eyes and speeds after them. He shoots the driver and it kills him the car slams into a building killing the passenger.

Carlos puts his gun down and we head back to the hide out. When we get inside, there is only a few saints here _Thats odd. _I look around and can't find my brother. Finally I see pierce. "Pierce have you seen my brother?" "He went to break Laura out of jail so she can help with the dust" he answers. "He's breaking back into jail?" I ask "No him and Shaundi have a bomb their going to blow the generator so all the cells open." I frown and Carlos looks at me with concern in his eyes. "He knows what he's doing he will be okay." I nod my head, not really believing it.

We make our way upstairs and go into his room. I lay down on my stomach and turn my head to the side and frown. _My brother and bombs do not mix well. _I sigh and I feel Carlos pulling up my shirt. He rubs his hands over my back, he kneads all then tense spots and I smile. _I have the best boyfriend. _He rubs my neck and shoulders helping me relax. I sigh and close my eyes drifting off to sleep.

**Roland's Pov**

"I can't figure this stuff out boss" I look up and narrow my eyes "that's jus-" "But I know who can" she adds. "who?" I demand _maybe there's still a chance. _"Laura" I frown. "Shaundi, Laura is in jail" "I know but we can get her out" "Let's give it a try." _we got nothing else better to do. _We get into her car and we wait by the docks for her ex boyfriend to show up. "How is he going to help us break hr out?" I ask when I see the boy clumsily walking down to the docks, I stare in shock when he drops the package a few times. _Shit what did I get myself into. _

We get the bomb from him and we hop onto the shark. _My favorite jet ski. _I hand Shaundi the bomb so that I can drive. I steer the shark in an arc through the water and to the island. When I park at the docks we make our way below ground and I start working on planting the bomb. I feel Shaundi staring at me I try to push the thought out of my head as I set the bomb and we head back to the surface. We wait a few moments and the bomb explodes. All the lights on the island go off for as far as I can see. I grin and pull Shaundi along and into the jail.

I stop several times to shoot cops and laugh. We make our way through the jail, avoiding the rioting prisoners. We finally find her cell and shes standing there with a sweater over her orange jail suit. She says "how have you been?" _You really want to stop and talk NOW? _I grab her arm and pull her along as we make our way out of the jail. And make a run for the docks. The cops are shooting and I can almost see the bullets whizzing through the air. I turn and shoot as many cops as I can before turning back around and leading for the docks. When we make it to the boat I wait for Shaundi and Laura to get in to the boat and I turn back and shoot several more cops. I get ready to hop into the boat and feel a stinging pain in my upper left arm.

I jump down into the boat clenching my teeth against the pain. I steer the boat back to the main land and we get out of the boat. I jump in front of a car and yank open the drivers door, I smash his head into the steering wheel and jump into his car. We take Laura home and Shaundi hands Laura a sample to start working on. I drive us back to the hide out and as I pull up Shaundi kisses me lightly and jumps out the car. I sit in shock for a moment before the pain in my arm brings me back to reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the extra plot and the OC

**Roland's Pov**

_What? What the fuck was that?! _I open my car door and go down to the hide out and there is Shaundi just sitting there like nothing happened. _She has beautiful eyes and her dreads follow her fun loving life style, her tank top stops at her belly button and I kind of like it. _I shake my head to clear the thoughts and march up to her.

"Shaundi, what the fuck was that?" I demand. She looks up and me and covers her mouth

"Boss! Your arm!" she says staring at the blood running down my shoulder

"Shaundi, I don't care about that! I wanna know what just happened!" She looks behind me and I follow her gaze to find a dozen saints watching intently. _Damn, never any privacy. _I motion for her to follow me and she gets up and walks slowly behind me up the stairs to my room. Once were inside I shut and lock the door.

"What happened?" I ask again. She gets up and goes to my bathroom opening drawers and cabinets. _What is up with this girl? _I almost find myself smirking but I push the thought away, I just want to get to the bottom of this. She comes back into the room and leads me to my bed. I sit down and look up at her. She starts cleaning up my arm.

"Luckily it's just a graze" she states. _I'm tired of games. _I shove her away from me. She looks at me with shock and watery eyes like she's going to cry. _Fuck! _I pull her down to sit next to me.

"Fuck, Shaundi, I'm sorry" I say, She manages a weak smile.

"I guess I just got excited." she says trying to shrug it off but the faint blush of her cheeks gives her away. I lean in and kiss her, she looks at me, and my only answer is a smirk as I lay down and pull her down on top of me. She falls asleep listening to my heartbeat, and I am lulled to sleep by her steady breathing.

**Shaundi Pov**

I open my eyes to come face to face with the boss. I roll off of him and brace myself on my elbows and look at him. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. His dark skin and pull lips draw me in but I stop myself. My eyes travel down his body, his shirt is now off and his muscles shine in the light that's coming from the window. I look at his abs with "3RD STREET SAINTS" tattooed across it. He shifts in his sleep, and frowns. _I wonder what he is dreaming about. _I get out of his bed and leave the room quietly so I don't wake him up. I run my figures through my hair as I walk down the steps. I see Ashlynn making toast and I go to the fridge and grab out some milk.

"hey" she says still watching the toaster

"Hey, wanna do something today?" I ask her, kind of wanting a girls day out, but also wanting to ask her about her brother.

"sure" she says buttering her toast and sitting down across from me. She eats it while I drink some coffee. When we finish we head to the elevator and get in my car.

"Where to?" I ask, not really sure what she is in to.

"The beach?" she asks and I nod turning the car to go to the beach.

"If you had to describe your brother in one word what would it be?" I ask and she pauses tilting her head at me then she grins.

"I'd say loyal. You likeee him don't you?" she says drawing the word out. I feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"It's okay, I approve" she says smiling at me.

"What should I do?" I asked not sure how to tell him that I have feelings for him.

"I know him pretty well and I'd bet he already knows" I smile at this thought. We pull up and park at the beach. We get out and walk down to the sunniest spot and sit down. We start chatting about Roland and Carlos. Soon the conversation turns to the past and it looks like neither of ours are good. We get bored soon enough, so I pull out the Loa Dust I brought with me just in case. She looks at me and smiles agreeing to smoke with me again. I start it off and we pass the pipe back and fourth. Soon the colors swim and everything takes on a shiny coat. We lay back in the sand not minding that were getting sand all over us. A shadow overcomes us and we look up to see my ex boyfriend the veteran child, as he calls himself. He pulls us both up and the next thing I know its dark.

"Shaundi?" I hear Ashlynn saying my name. I can feel movement it sounds like were on a road. I hear Ashlynn moving around.

"Its.. Were in a trunk Shaundi.." She says I nod forgetting she cant see me.

"yeah I think so too" I say as the tires screech to a stop and were blinded by the light when the trunk opens.

My ex smiles down at us. He pulls us up and out of the trunk, but this time were sobering up and can fight back. We start struggling against him and he calls for his friends to help. Two sons of Samedi come out of the club and my mouth drops open. _He runs with a gang now?! _He shoves Ashlynn to another Samedi member and pulls me into the building with him. I look back and see the Samedi shoving Ashlynn into the back of a car and one of them get in with her. I try fighting against veteran child but he just shoves me down the stairs to the dance floor, and yanks me back up when he gets down to the bottom of the steps. He makes a call and hes pretty cocky about it. He asks me questions about the Saints and I ignore him. He gets a call and this time hes panicked about it. He yanks me up and puts a gun to my head and I panic. The door is kicked in and Roland is standing their holding two SMGs.

He doesn't hesitate to take out the sons of Samedi that are around us. He turns his attention back to us. "If you kill me you won't find your sister!" The Veteran Child squeaks out.

Roland shrugs and says "Johnny and Carlos are already on it." I breathe a sigh of relief knowing Ashlynn is getting help. "Give me my girl back you stupid fuck!" Roland tells him. My heart skips a beat. _He called me his girl. _I don't have time to think about this for very long. A sudden loud bang and a burst of bright light hits me as I fall to the ground. My ears are ringing and everything is spinning as I watch my ex boyfriend get a clip emptied into his body. Roland helps me up and leads me to his car. I notice it's not his usual hammerhead. He is silent the whole way back to the hide out, but I notice him looking me over for injuries as we drive.

**Ashlynn Pov**

I see Shaundi being taken into the club as I'm being shoved into the car. A son of Samedi gets in after me and I try to open the door on the far side but he slaps me hard across the face. I lift my hand to my cheek and feel the tears start to prick my eyes. I hold them back though. _I won't give them the satisfaction. _We drive to what looks like a warehouse and I'm roughly pulled out of the car and into the building. It is dimly lighted and it smells like rust. I'm led to a room that was probably once an office. I get shoved into a seat and they are quick to bind me.

_No one knows I'm here, they didn't even know I went to the beach. I just hope Shaundi is okay. _

"Where did the Loa Dust come from?!" A guy with black greasy hair yells into my face. I turn my head away from him. A friend of his with grayish skin punches me across the jaw so hard it forces my head back towards the first guy. He grabs my chin and I wince at the contact to my sore jaw. I hold back more tears, and try to retain some dignity.

"Where are the Saints labs!" the second guy screams at me. I close my eyes and try to block it all out but I gasp as I feel something sharp slide down my arm followed by a stinging pain. My eyes flash open and I whimper when I see my arm has been cut open.

"Where are the labs?!" He demands again. I close my eyes again and brace myself for more pain, because I can never betray the saints aside from Roland their my only real family. The pain never comes. I hear the sound of Johnny yelling as he fires his gun. I open my eyes to see him shooting up everything in his path. I see a guy drop next to me and I turn my head to see Carlos picking them off one by one. I feel my whole face light up at the sight of him. As he finishes the last guy he hurries to untie me and Johnny meets up with us after taking everyone else out.

Carlos takes his shirt off and wraps it around my arm and pulls me into a kiss. Our tongues begin a dance all their own and it continues until Johnny clears his throat and we break the kiss and let him lead the way out of the warehouse. I sit back against the leather of my loves Phoenix and close my eyes. _I'm exhausted. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the OC

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

CLANK CLANK CLANK.. I groan as the bullets hit the metal behind the targets. I look over and find Johnny holding back his laughs. I frown at him "Johnny, this isn't funny" I tell him. _Ever since I was taken by the Sons of Samedi I've been trying to learn to shoot so that I could at least have a chance to protect myself. _

I sigh and aim the pistol that I'm using to learn to shoot I try to line the gun up with the target's plastic head I close my left eye and pull the trigger the bullet clanks as I miss the target yet again. I drop my arm and the gun down to my side and sigh.

"Squeeze the trigger don't pull" I hear that lovely Hispanic voice say as I feel his arms slide down to my wrists and bring the gun and my arms up to the target. He helps me aim the gun and its pointed right between the plastic eyes.

"Breathe love" I hear him whisper in my ear. I stare over the top of the gun and squeeze the trigger. I close my eyes waiting for the clank but it never comes. I slowly open my eyes to see a clean bullet hole right between the eyes.

"YES!" I practically scream and turn standing on my toes to kiss Carlos. I feel the gun being pulled out of my hand I only half hear Johnny mumble about watching where I point that thing. I don't even care though I'm too busy. We don't pull apart until Roland comes down the stairs and asks if I want to go with him. I bite my lip trying to decide and Carlos smiles down at me.

"Go on Ash I'll be here when you get back" he says giving me a quick kiss. I feel Roland tugging on my arm but I give Carlos a few more kisses before I let Roland pull me to the elevator. The doors ding open and I follow Roland inside.

"Where are we going?" I ask as the door opens to the helipad.

"To deal with some Samedi, were going to mess up their income" he says smiling at me. I laugh and shake my head as we head to the waiting helicopter. A guy jumps out and I immediately recognize him as Toby. He gives me a quick hug and opens the passenger side for me. I climb in and look back at Roland hes checking the guns. I smile as we take off. _Its a beautiful sight. _I think to myself as I watch the city quickly pass by and fade into farms and rural areas.

I look down to see a large farm crawling with a lot of tiny people in green. Roland slides closer to the edge of the helicopter as Toby circles the farm. I glance back at Roland to see him with both feet hanging out of the side of the helicopter. I frown and look away. _Please don't fall. Please don't fall._ I turn and look out my window and I hear Roland's gun go off and I watch several large tanks burst into flames followed by explosions. It's making sense now, he's destroying their drug equipment.

The Sons of Samedi on the ground are looking around trying to find the source of their destroyed product. When they finally notice it's an airborne assault they quickly return fire. I almost laugh out loud there is no way their little guns will get us way up here. The laughter dies in my throat as I hear a loud sound and the helicopter shifts sideways. I look back at Roland, he's just barely hanging inside of the helicopter. I try to steady my breathing and look down. _They have ROCKET LAUNCHERS. _

"OH! ROLAND! RPGS!" I scream at him as warning alarms go off in the helicopter. I'm having trouble breathing and my chest is constricting. Roland looks at me and frowns. I turn back around and close my eyes trying not to cry. I hear Roland's gun go off less now, almost more practiced instead of just spraying the explosive equipment. The gunshots stop and I slowly open my eyes the men in green with the RPGs are gone.

Roland starts to take out their equipment again and as the last one blows the remaining tiny green men jump into cars. Roland points at them and Toby shifts the controls and follows the cars. Roland takes out the three cars one at a time. When the last car goes down in a fiery explosion Toby turns the helicopter back towards town. I lean back in the seat close my eyes and try to control my breathing. I don't open my eyes until I feel the helicopter touch down.

"Ash, will you drive Toby home?" Roland asks as we climb out of the helicopter at the hideout. I hug Roland tightly. _Please don't go... _I feel him slide his arms away from me.

"Hey I'll be okay, I just got to finish up I'll meet you back here" he says kissing my cheek. I nod and he heads down and soon I hear his car start up and the tires squeal as he peels out. I manage a small smile for Toby and lead him to my new probably stolen car that Roland gave me. I get into the drivers seat and Toby follows me and gets into the passenger side and closes the door. I start the car and pull out heading towards the suburbs to Toby's house.

When we pull up to his house he quickly gets out and opens my door. _I really just want to get back to the hideout. _Those thoughts go out the window as he pulls me into the house with him and I find myself wrapped in a hug. As the other person pulls away I notice it's Laura. She leads me into the kitchen and puts a plate of her famous snicker-doodles in front of me. I smile and pick one up and nibble on it. _Well maybe I can stay for a little while. _

**ROLAND'S POV**

I pull up to the first drug lab and pull out my TK3 Urban. I walk in without any problems. I quickly walk through the house and dispose of any Samedi I come across. _I just want to get this done so I can check on Ashlynn. _I come to the third room and fire shots into the lab sitting on a brown fold-able table. I smile as the canisters explode and ignite the rest of the room. I quickly retrace my steps and leave knowing it wont be long before the entire house goes down. I walk through the alleys keeping to the shadows.

I get to the second lab and enter the building. This one takes longer and I start to get impatient. There are a lot more rooms in this old wooden building. Each room that I come to just has doped up Samedi. As I enter another room I find.. surprise more drugged out Samedi. I make quick work of getting rid of them. I climb the stairs, the stairs are old and broken this whole building is broken and falling apart. I walk down the hallway and see a room that has a hazard sign on it. _Thank you morons, this will be a lot easier. _

I open the door and find it empty except for the cooking Loa Dust. I quickly let off a few rounds and smile as the miniature lab explodes. _SHIT_. This old wooden building catches faster. The flames are quickly in the hallway I turn back towards the stairs and I see them already being eaten by the flames. _FUCK. _I race down the hall opening different doors and looking for an exit. My eyes start to burn and water as the smoke gets thicker.

_Every damn door I open leads to empty rooms or a room full of bedding. _The smoke sears my throat and I try not to cough. The smoke is so thick now I can hardly see my hand in front of me. I feel along the wall looking for a door I haven't tried yet. I move faster as I feel the building rumble under my feet. Finally I touch a door knob and push on it, it doesn't open.

I step back and kick against the door it splinters under my force and I feel my way along the wall hoping I'm not trapping myself. I see my saving grace, a window. I move quickly and pull on the window. It doesn't budge I cough and look back at the door it is now covered in flames. I take my shirt off struggling to stay upright and wrap in around my fist. I slam my fist into the window a few times I stumble back and cough harder. I put the last of my strength into a final swing st the window and it shatters. I throw myself out the window and land on the grass outside.

I greedily gulp in the cool night air. It stings my lungs as I struggle to catch my breath. I pull myself up to my knees as the rest of building falls into itself. I use my hands and push up so that I can stand. I look at the burning rubble one last time and walk around the building towards my car. I come to a stop when I see the warped metal of my car. I curse myself for parking so close. _First my hammerhead now my Bootlegger. Well at least I lived. _I let out a laugh and walk back towards the hide out.

Halfway to the hideout I see a green limo pass me by. I recognize it as the one the Sons of Samedi leader the general rides around in. _Two birds with one stone. _I smile to myself and pull out my gun aiming at the tires. The break lights come on and the limo quickly reverses. I try to move out of the way but the limo still clips my on my right side. _FUCK _I think as I fall and hit the sidewalk. The door opens and I feel myself being dragged into the limo.

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

I politely decline Laura's attempts to share her bowl with me. I'm finally able to leave, but I do have to admit she does make some good cookies. I shake my head at myself and get into my car. I start the car and drive back to the hide out. I park the car and make my way inside. Shaundi is laying on her side on the couch and she hops up and tosses me a hack sac. I catch it and she smiles.

"your supposed to use your feet or leg" she says when I toss it back to her. She bounces it off of the tip of her shoe and kicks it into the air and balances it on her knee.

"Where is everyone?" I ask frowning. _I was hoping to have time with Carlos. _

"Pierce threw a party to celebrate taking out the Samedi's income, he had everyone go I barely got out of it." She answers as she launches the hack off her knee. I tap it with my shoe as it flies at me and she claps before batting it back to me. I turn to hit it with the side of my leg but stumble and fall as the hide out is shaken by a loud booming sound. She helps me up as a few sons of Samedi come down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and OC

A/N: Sorry the sons of Samedi part of the story is really dragging even in the game they never really interested me. Oh and thanks to those who reviewed every time a new one shows up I get motivated to write. :) oh and can someone tell me where it shows how many people have read the chapter? Or whats the difference between Views and Visitors?

**ASHLYNNS POV**

I stood frozen in shock as the Sons of Samedi came down the marble stair case. Shaundi quickly pulls out her phone and calls someone, it doesn't help though because no one answers.

"Shit, Ash your brother isn't answering." _Thats not good. _I quickly grabbed my pistol and try to remember what Carlos taught me, but I don't have time to follow through each step. My plan to shoot them dies out when I keep missing. Shaundi is busy trying to shoot the growing number of rival gang members while making calls. She finally gets a hold of Pierce and tells him what's going on.

I quickly grab an SMG and begin to fire as rapidly as I can. I mostly just swing the gun in an arc and hope for the best. It's not the best plan but it seems to help for a little while. I try not to think to much as I release as many shots as I can as fast as I can. The Sons of Samedi don't know what to make of me as I wave the gun while holding the trigger.

**ROLAND'S POV**

I open my eyes to a smoke filled limo and sitting across from me is Mr. Sunshine and that other high ranking Son of Samedi. They ramble on about their gang and product but it's not really holding my attention, every thing has an odd quality.

"Respect The General" Mr. Sunshine snaps at me when I elbow a guy in the ribs and point out the fuzzies. I completely lose it at that point. _This guy thinks hes a general. Haha. That kills me. _I turn to the guy next to me and lean towards him grinning.

"Yo this asshole thinks hes a general" I inform the guy next to me while laughing. I just barely catch Mr. Sunshine motioning to the men around me. Suddenly a gun is pointed in my face and I quickly shove the mans hand away from me and the gun goes off through the window. I stare at in wonder as all the smoke pours out of the bullet hole. I lean forward as the guy on my other side aims his gun. He shoots the guy that I just caused to shoot the window, I quickly grab the dead guy and throw myself and him out of the car. I use him to slide across the pavement.

I get up and run up to the nearest car I see and slam the drivers head into the steering wheel and yank him out of the car. I hop in his place and speed towards the hide out. All the colors are starting to blend together and everything is blurry. I finally reach the hide out and wait impatiently for the elevator to take me down.

**ASHLYNNS POV**

I hear stomping and look up to see Roland coming down the stairs. My smile falls off my face as he stumbles and trips the rest of the way down the stairs. He manages to make it to the couch, but stumbles and falls over it he stays laying on the ground grinning up at Shaundi and I.

"Boss, are you high?" Shaundi asks but she doesn't get an answer. "There are a ton of Sons of Samedi here" she adds trying to get him to focus.

"Thats nice, can you take them?" he asks smiling. "No Shaundi answers him, his only response is a laugh. Johnny, Pierce, and Carlos come down the stairs with he rest of the saints in tow. The saints quickly arm themselves and run back upstairs to the battle. Shaundi quickly tells Johnny about Roland and Johnny makes an attempt to get my brother to focus.

Roland grabs his favorite gun and lets out a loud roar before running up the stairs. I stare at him in shock and we quickly grab guns and follow him up to the battle. When we get up there Roland is in the middle of the battle with his shirt tied around his forehead. Shaundi tries to help him focus but it doesn't really help. Johnny starts shooting anything that is green and moves. Carlos and Pierce start taking out the sons of Samedi one by one. I'm not really sure where I would be of most help so I just shoot and try to kill as many sons of Samedi.

"Boss! This is a really bad idea!" I snap my head up when Shaundi yells out. Roland is marching into the battle with a rocket launcher on his shoulder and no shoes on his feet. I stare at Johnny wondering what the hell we do now.

My brother fires one of the rockets it makes a loud screaming sound as it flies through the air. A car explodes. That makes the choice for us we all hit the ground and watch as the Samedi try to escape. My ears are ringing as Roland quickly blows up the sons of Samedi's cars. He then falls on his back and lays there until Carlos and Johnny drag him back to the hide out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and OC

**ROLAND'S POV**

"Come on boss, you never take me anywhere" Pierce whines as I ride the elevator up. I agree to let him come just to shut him up. He leads me to his truck. Its pretty big and painted purple and white. I climb into the back and pierce starts the truck.

"Thanks for letting me come along this time." Pierce says. I look into the sky and see the helicopters start to pass overhead.

"Helicopters!" I tell him but he doesn't get it. He turns to look at me and says "I know boss were after the Samedi Helicopters." He says like I'm stating the obvious. I watch as they get further away. _This is why I don't take him._

"Pierce! Helicopters!" I scream at him. He looks up and curses. He finally speeds up, trying to catch the helicopters. I open the tinted window and climb up to sit on the door and aim my new RPG into the sky. I look into the sights and follow the first helicopter until the lock on targets it. I pull the handle back and watch as the rocket connects with the helicopter and it explodes.

"Damn, boss!" Pierce says letting out a low whistle. I quickly lock onto the next helicopter and blow it out of the sky. I get lucky on the third and fourth. I fire as soon as the target has it locked and the third helicopter explodes and brings the fourth one down with it. I watch as the last two make a sharp turn and head out over the water. I hear pierce curse.

"Sorry, they got away boss" I narrow my eyes at him. _Like hell they did. Again this is why I don't bring him. _I climb out of the car and shoulder my RPG, and motion for him to follow. He takes the hint and follows me down to the docks. I quickly hot wire a boat and shove him into the drivers seat. He stares at me dumbfounded.

"GO!" I scream at him and stumble but stay upright as he slams the gas in a hurry to follow my orders. I wait until we get closer to the helicopters and fire my RPG once it's locked on. I quickly aim and take down the second helicopter.

"Where to now boss?" he asks almost timidly. "Back to the hide out." I say frowning down at him.

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

I get into the car with Shaundi and Carlos. Shaundi was asked to take inventory of our Loa Dust, so were headed to the warehouse to help her out. We pull up and she opens the door. We go in and begin the long boring job of counting the bags of dust. Soon the comfortable silence is broken by the squealing of tires. Carlos goes to the door to see what was happening, but before he gets there several people come running through the door.

I stare in shock. These people are dirty, and their clothes are ripped. I can see all their bones under their thin skin. Their eyes are bloodshot and they have a crazed look in their eyes. They are carrying homemade weapons and what looks like random objects that they picked up along the way. They don't attack us though, they head straight for the packages. I almost feel bad for them as we start to shoot them.

We quickly get rid of the crazed drug addicts in the warehouse. As we make our way outside we find a lot more. Carlos curses and he opens the back of a large truck. He begins to throw the drugs into the back of the truck. Shaundi and I follow suit while trying to keep the addicts at bay. When we have almost all the dust into the truck Shaundi jumps in and starts it up. Carlos finishes off the rest of the addicts except for two of them. They each take off running with a box. One of them makes a mad dash and is flattened by on coming cars. Carlos grabs that box and throws it into the truck and shuts the door. He pounds on the side of the truck to signal that were good to go and shaundi drives off.

I quickly get into the drivers seat and peel out after the truck. Carlos pulls out a gun and begins to fire at green cars. I notice that their Sons of Samedi. They are trying to ram into the sides of the truck. Carlos leans out the window and takes out the car behind us. I speed up and swerve to the right and slam into the back of a green car that was trying to run the truck off the road. The green car spins out and hits a tree. I slow down and pull back behind the truck.

We finally get back to the hide out. Carlos gets some saints to help unload the truck. He kisses me and says "That was some date, baby girl." I smile and kiss him back. "Stay away from the dust" He calls over my shoulder to shaundi who flips him the bird. I laugh and he kisses me once more as we head inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the OC

**ROLAND'S POV**

I speed down the road in my new hammerhead. I'm headed towards the meat packaging factory. I'm ready for this, this is the day I take on Mr. Sunshine. _He is going down. _I race across town in a hurry to get to Mr. Sunshine before he leaves. I skid to a stop outside the factory and check my T3K urban I make sure its full then grab the extra clips and enter the building.

I close the door softly behind me trying not to make too much noise. The factory is dimly lit by old lights that glow almost an orange color. I make sure the safety is off and enter the first room. I find it empty and walk through to the room connected to it. It is starting to smell like old meat. I find this second room empty too and I walk into a big open area and finally find the sons of Samedi.

I shoot and kill three of the Samedi and take cover behind a big rusted support pillar. I peak around the side of my temporary cover and fire my weapon a few more times I managed to get three more that time. I quickly move through the room only stopping to take cover and reload. I pop back out from behind my cover and take out a few more of the Samedi. I see two of them take off, they head up old rusted metal stairs. I sigh and follow them up the stairs. The stairs groan and shake under my weight.

I find myself on a rusted out catwalk like thing. I see some stairs that would lead me down to a middle level. This place wasn't accessible from the other room. I head for the stairs but come to a stop when I see Mr. Sunshine. He is standing off to the right with his hands in the air chanting something. I crouch down and notice he is holding a doll. _A fucking doll! _

I fire off a shot and it misses him but catches his attention. He starts to pick up the chanting as more of the Samedi enter through the archway that I came through. I take my eyes off of him for a moment to get rid of them. I groan when my head hits the wall. I pull myself up confused. I notice that he is happily waving the doll around causing me to be tossed about.

When I finally come to a stop I shoot the doll out of his hand the bullet goes through his hand and I smile when he clutches it close. I stand up and take the stairs down to the middle level. I shoot him several times and turn to leave but he gets back up. _What the fuck I know I killed this bitch. _I turn and fire more shots at him and he falls to the ground. He gets back up. _What the fuck is going on?! _I quickly change the clip and this time empty the full clip into his body and watch as he does an ugly dance. I walk over to him and use his own machete to cut his head off. _Asshole won't get up this time. _

I Walk back up the stairs and toss his head over the railing. I go through the archway and back down the stairs to the ground level and head out of the factory. _Mr. Sunshine is gone just The General left. _

**SHAUNDI POV**

"No, no fucking way Shaundi" the boss says. I watch as he narrows his eyes in a way that means were not talking about this. _But how else will we find the general? _I decide to press the matter.

"It's the quickest way to locate the General." he raises his eye brows at me and gets up to pace. He starts shaking his head. I frown.

"I'm not breaking into a fucking police station." he says while pacing and shaking his head.

"We don't have to break in" he let out a harsh laugh. "We go in as repairmen and fix their video equipment." he pauses mid step and looks like he's considering it.

"What the fuck" he says shrugging. I grin and head towards the elevator. He blocks my path. "you're staying here" he states. I stare at him in disbelief. _This was my idea and part of it was to spend time around him and he won't even let me go. _

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to hack the cameras?" I ask. He looks at me and he curses under his breath.

"Fine" he says and lets me get in the elevator. He heads straight to his hammerhead, and pats the hood. I climb into the passenger seat as he gets in and starts up the car. I point the way to where, thanks to an ex boyfriend I happen to know there is a repair van. He sees the blue and white van and speeds up and rams the back end. The van starts to swerve. He pulls a gun out and aims it out his window and lets out a few shots that shatters the drivers side mirror. The driver speeds up and so does Roland. He pulls up along side the drivers side and cuts him off then slams on the breaks and the van behind us comes to a stop.

Roland jumps out of the hammerhead and I follow after him. He pulls the driver out of the van at gun point and took his spot. I ran around to the back and grabbed the extra jumpsuits and we slip them on over our clothes before Roland starts the van. He backs up and carefully goes around his hammerhead before getting back into the correct lane. He drives carefully this time. I'm shocked when he stops at all the lights and even uses a turn signal. I guess he doesn't want to draw attention to the repair van.

We pull up along side the police station and he hops out heading for the front doors. I open the back and grab a supply box and he mumbles something and takes it from me.

We finally get to the desk and he says "Were here to fix the um camera?" I suppress a giggle and the lady hardly glances at us but waves us on. I take the lead and head up the stairs to the control room. I quickly plug in and hack into the cameras while Roland paces the hall in front of the door. I hear gun shots and look up to see him firing at groups of police officers. I will the program to hurry up, and thankfully it works. I unplug and run up besides him.

He looks behind us then towards the stairs. He looks torn between the two choices, but he grabs my hand and leads me to the outside and I notice were on a helipad. He doesn't pause just leads me up to a police helicopter. He gets in the front and I climb in besides him.

"Buckle up, this is going to be a bumpy ride." I stare at him in shock.

"Do you even know how to fly a helicopter?!" I ask feeling unease growing in the pit of my stomach.

"No, but I don't exactly have time to call up Toby now do I?!" He snaps at me and I frown. I watch as he starts moving controls that I'm almost sure he has no idea what they do. I see a frown grow on his face but he finally gets the helicopter off of the helipad. I sigh in relief but that quickly becomes a gasp when the helicopter starts swaying right and left.

He manages to level the helicopter out, and I pull out a blunt. I light it and take a large hit and feel myself relaxing. I pass it to Roland and he takes a hit as well. I relax back into the seat and watch the city pass by. We come to the hide out and he hovers above it and looks at me then looks at the controls. He starts pulling levers and we sway again but this time I don't mind. Finally hes able to land us on the helipad and we go into the hide out.

I quickly plug my feed into a central box and plug that connection into several other televisions. I watch as all the traffic cameras appear on the television screens. We see what every car is doing and where each car is going.

It takes a few days but one of the saints that was placed with watching the monitors for signs of the green limo finally sees many green cars pull up to the Ultor mall. I see Roland race for the elevator and I follow him quickly not giving him time to argue and try to make me stay. On the ride over he multitasks. _I never get tired of watching him. _He speeds through the busy afternoon streets ignoring all the red lights and stop signs while triple checking his gun and ammo.

We make it to the mall in record time and he screeches to a stop and hops out of the car as soon as it stops. I hurry to keep up with him as he makes his way to the elevator and we ride up to the actual mall part in silence. As soon as we exit the elevator he fires several shots into some unsuspecting Samedi. I struggle to keep up with him as he hurries through the mall with one target on his mind.

He kills a lot of Samedi members along the way. I've never had time to really watch how he battles, but this time I find myself intrigued. He moves quickly, his bullets always find the right target so he doesn't bother to stop and second guess his works. I'm almost in awe at the way he moves quickly while he fires with deadly accuracy. He weaves in and out of the walk way in the mall leading me to different spots to take cover for reloading.

I shake my head and clear my thoughts and pull out my gun. I follow his lead and shoot as many as I can but it takes me many more shots to bring a Samedi down. I follow him in and out of his cover and reload when he does. He finally sees the General riding through the mall. He loses his focus on the minor members and takes off after the General on foot. I run behind him trying to keep up. He shoots out both back tires on the vehicle. I watch as sparks begin to fly and the general's vehicle swerves and teeters on the side wheels.

When the vehicle slows down Roland rushes to catch up and shoots out a third tire making it roll side over side. When it finally comes to a stop against the wall Roland rushes to it and drags the General out. The general looks up at him with a half dazed and half sneer on his face. Roland doesn't hesitate to put a bullet between his eyes. He steps back a huge smile on his face. I can tell there will be a big party tonight.

"Boss, how did I do?" I ask him

"Your alive and he's not so I'd say pretty good." He grins down at me and I smile.

"Think I could take Gat?" I ask grinning.

"Not on your fucking life" he says smirking. He takes my hand and we walk away from the sons of Samedi's dead General.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and OC

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

I take a small sip of my soda and smile at the crowd gathered here. The party is in full swing. The lights are dimmed and the stereo is playing the perfect beats. It's easy to get lost in the beat of the music, I can even feel myself sway in time to the music. Were celebrating the Saints victory over the Sons of Samedi. They're nothing but a memory now. The party is pretty crowded, its hard to make your way across the room. Most of the party goers are getting trashed but not me.

The party is going great, but I'm starting to get a little crowded and overheated. I weave my way through the crowd and sit my drink on the table. I need a break so I make my way to the stairs, as the elevator is still bringing more people to the part. I make my way up several flights of stairs and breathe a sigh of relief once I push through the door to the crisp evening.

I decide to go for a walk and make my way across the parking lot and out an ally to the sidewalk. I take a left and continue down the street. The sun is just starting set casting a light glow through the spaces between the buildings. I'm starting to wish I had brought a jacket but the walk is still enjoyable. My pace is slow and relaxed. The street lights come on and I turn right and keep walking along on the sidewalk. I hear the sound of shoes on the sidewalk behind me and I look behind me, but find nothing.

I keep walking but I feel a hand grab my wrist. I instantly start to struggle and pull away, but it's no good the hand has a vice grip on my arm. I'm yanked into an ally and cry out when my head smacks off the hard brick wall behind me. I squint in the darkness of the ally trying to see who has me. I find myself face to face with my father. I start to struggle and he back hands me across the face. I can't stop myself from letting out a soft whimper.

"STILLWATER!" he yells getting in my face. I'm at a lost for words as he grabs my upper arms and starts shaking me back and forth. I don't say anything in response and he slams me back against the unforgiving brick wall. I feel a searing pain in the back of my head and feel it growing wetter.

"You think you can just run off like that?! Like I wouldn't find you?!" He demands growling in my face. I want to scream at him but I keep my mouth shut and he punches me in the stomach and I try to slide down the wall. He pulls my back up by my hair and I bite back a whimper. The desperation sets in and I open my mouth to scream but he clamps a hand over my mouth easily muffling my scream. _Why didn't I bring my phone? Why didn't I at least tell someone where I was going? _I start to cry knowing he might kill me. 

"You're coming home with me" He states. I narrow my eyes at him and can't stop myself from answering him this time.

"Like hell I am! I'm not going anywhere with out!" I scream back at him through my tears. He puts his around my throat and I try to pry his hands away from my neck. It's no use I just don't have the strength. I start to panic because I can't get any air. He lets go of my neck and punches me and this time I fall and he lets me. On instinct I curl up in a ball, gasping for air and he begins to kick me in the ribs and the face, just about anywhere he can get his foot. Black spots start to swim across my vision and I barley manage to keep myself awake. I clench my eyes shut as bright lights fill the ally way.

I try to scream out for help but my voice comes out as a whisper. I hear the slamming of car doors but it all sounds muffled and far away. I try to force my eyes back open but my eye lids are too heavy.

**ROLAND'S POV**

I come down the marble stairs to the cheering of my Saints. As I come to a stop the cheering dies down and everyone waits for me to speak.

"We have done a great job. The sons of Samedi are done. We are one step closer to owning stillwater. The city will be ours!" I call out and the crowd breaks into a louder cheer as the music comes back on. I walk to the bar and get a drink and make my way to the couch and sit down next to Johnny. We clink our glasses in a toast and down our drinks. A lower level saint quickly gets us a refill and I prop my feet up on the table.

"Whose next" Johnny asks with a grin as I tear my gaze from the ladies working the pole. The Ronin or the brotherhood? The brotherhood will be harder to take down.

"The ronin" I say to Johnny. "We can use their money to get better weapons to take down the brotherhood." Johnny nods accepting my choice and I chug my second drink looking around for my top members of the saints. I find Pierce messing with the stereo. _He better not be putting on the classical shit. _I take another drink and enjoy the light burn it makes going down my throat. I find Shaundi rolling a blunt and smoking. I see Carlos but he is wondering around alone.

"Have you seen Ashlynn?" I turn and ask Johnny. He shakes his head and I stand and finish my drink dropping it on the table as I go. I make my way through the saints and stop next to Carlos.

"Where is Ashlynn?" I ask him. He looks around and shakes his head.

"She said she would meet me here" Carlos answers me. I continue to scan the crowd looking for her but come up empty._ Where the hell is she? _I turn and head up the stairs and knock on her door. There is no answer. I push the door open and find her room empty. I make my way down the stairs again and stand at the landing and search the crowd. Carlos walks up to me.

"I can't find her" I tell him. He turns to me.

"Did you check her room? Maybe she is taking a while to get ready?" He asks I nod in answer and I feel a knot building in my stomach. A younger dark haired saint walks up to me and hands me my open phone. I look at him and he shrugs. I press the phone to my ear.

"Yo?" I say in greeting and am shocked when the police chiefs voice answers me.

"I found your sister, we are rushing her to the hospital." My stomach sinks and I wait as he continues. "When we got there she was beaten pretty badly. There was a man at the scene but he took off when we announced out presence." I hang up the phone and relay the conversation to Carlos and Johnny as he walks up. _Who ever did this is going to wish he never crossed my path. _I grab my keys and hurry to my car with Johnny and Carlos rushing behind me. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and OC

**ROLAND'S POV**

"yeah, pierce I'll be there soon" I say as I leave the hospital. _Ash will be fine with Shaundi, Aisha, and Carlos. I swear with god as my witness I will make whoever did this pay. _

I hop into my hammerhead and drive back to the hideout I ignore all the speed limit signs there just optional anyway. The sons of Samedi are done now were on the ronin. I pull up to the hideout and get inside to find pierce and Johnny waiting on me. Pierce has a replica of the casino sitting on the table with three bobble heads sitting around. He starts moving around the bobble heads and explaining how we sneak in and he gets caught cheating and Gat sneaks in.

"I love the dream house and all but why don't we start here and shoot all the mother fuckers between us and the money?" he says moving a bobble head around. Pierce starts to protest.

"It would be faster..." I say almost thinking out loud.

"And a lot more fun" Johnny adds.

"Fuck it, lets go" I say agreeing. Johnny gets up and pierce follows us reluctantly.

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

I sat up in the bed and pushed the scratchy hospital blankets off of me. Carlos leans closer to me and takes my hand.

"You have to tell us who did this so we can help you" he whispered to me. _He didn't tell me not to. If I tell he might find out and make it worse, but if I don't what if he kills me._

"I'll think about it" I whisper in response.

"Were going after the ronin now" Shaundi says smiling. I tug on the IV I hate this thing. I hope I can get the hell out of here soon.

"I hope you get better soon, will you be okay here with Shaundi and Carlos while I go home for a bit?" She asks I nod and smile and she gives me a friendly kiss on the cheek and leaves.

**ROLAND'S POV**

Gat and I walk through the main doors to the casino. Hes carrying a black duffel bag and I have my gun. I click the safety off and shoot the slot machines. People start to run and scream. Some head for the doors and some head to the bathrooms and a few just cower under the tables. Gat moves towards the locks and starts setting bombs. I cover Gat while he attaches and programs the bombs. He sets three in total and I keep the ronin off of his back.

Pierce and his boys back the truck up to the doors and we all pile the money into bags and cases. We pull away as the bombs go off. Pierce and one of his boys drives the truck while we follow protecting it. There is sirens in the distance. _They called the fucking cops are you kidding me? Haha. _ We easily avoid the cops and pierce calls my cell.

"Where are we taking this money?" he asks.

"Let's take it to Aisha's house, shes at the hospital with Ashlynn" Johnny says. I nod and motion for him to lead pierce to her house.

"Follow us" I say before I hang up. _That went well haha. _We pull up to Aisha's and start unloading the money onto the coffee table. Pierce's boys take truck away and I turn on the news while we count the money. We hear the steps of heels on wood and Johnny looks up and curses under his breath.

"Why is there money on my coffee table?" she asks arms across her chest

"We lifted it from the ronin" Johnny answers with a grin.

"But they know you took it?" she demands moving her hands to her hips.

"They wouldn't if we went with my plan" Pierce says butting it.

"If we went with your plan we would still be talking about it." Johnny argues. Pierce starts to protest but I stop him.

"Shut up! Were on." I tell them grabbing the remote and turning up the T.V. Jane Valderama comes on and goes into her story about how the leader of the saints, his right hand Johnny Gat, and an unknown accomplice robbed the casino. They even play a video from the casino security cameras. _God I hate her she's so fucking annoying. _

"Unknown accomplice my ass" Mutters pierce. I ignore him

"Now to clean this money" I say as I gather up the money into a bag and head for my car.

My first stop is a used car dealer ship I buy a nice used car and then I pick up some new weapons and toys. My final stop to clean the money is to sell it back to various people. I laugh as I take the clean money and drop in off in the hideout safe I double check that the safe is locked and I sit back and relax for a little bit.

I wake up to my phone ringing. I check the caller id and press it to my ear.

"Yeah Carlos whats up?" I ask.

"Their letting Ashlynn out today" he says.

"I'll be there in a few" I reply hanging up the phone and stuffing it into my baggy pants. I pull my car keys out of the other pocket and head for my car. I get in the hammerhead and press down on he gas and head to the hospital. When I get in I try to breathe as little as possible. I hate the smell of hospitals. I don't know what it is about the smell but I just don't like it.

I ignore the receptionist who tries to get me to stop and I sit in the lobby and wait for Ashlynn. After about ten uneasy minutes she comes out of the double doors to the right and I give her a hug and lead her to my car.

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

We get in his hammerhead and he starts the car and pulls out of the drive way.

"How are you feeling?" he asks while his hands twitch on the steering wheel.

"Pretty good" I say in answer silently praying he doesn't ask.

"Who did it?" He asks I groan silently. I turn my head to look out the window, out of the corner of my eye I see his hands clench around the wheel. I don't have to look at him to know hes got that irritated look. Suddenly the car speeds up and I turn around and see him reach between the seats and pull out a gun. I look forward and see several ronin members on motorcycles heading for The Row.

He starts firing his gun and hits two of the bikers back tires and they slide out of control. He slams the front of his car and there is a hard bump and I know we just ran that guy over. He looks up and sees the last ronin biker heading towards the bridge. He slams his foot into the gas and the car speeds forward. He comes up along side the biker and slams into him. The hit throws the biker off of the bike and his dead body slides along the road.

We continue forward and he pulls into the hide out parking lot. I hop out and run inside trying to avoid his questions. He follows quickly behind me and I head for the stairs to my room. He starts to follow me but thankfully Johnny stops him and they start talking.

**ROLAND'S POV**

"What you doing tonight?" Gat asks me

"Nothing." I answer as I watch my sister hurry up the rest of the stairs and into her room. I turn my attention back to the conversation with Gat.

"Come to dinner with me at Aisha's" He says. _Maybe I better give her time to cool off and relax. She's safe here with all the saints here. _

"Alright" I say and follow Gat back out of the hideout. He gets into his car and I slide into the passenger seat and close the door. He turns on the music and I roll down the window letting the rushing air cool me down. We get to Aisha's house and I follow him up to the door but he stops and I almost run right into him. I look around him and notice the doors cracked open.

I pull out my gun and follow him. He opens the door and calls out

"ISH! I'm home" there's no answer so we go into the house with our guns out.

"JOHNNY IT'S A TRAP!" Aisha Screams Johnny and I run through the living room towards the kitchen. I watch in shock as flower petals and blood fall to floor. Johnny looses it. He starts attacking everyone. I start picking off any whose left. I watch in slow motion as my best friend is run through. I start shooting everything that moves and the ronin hurry to get out. I run to Johnny.

He keeps mumbling something. I help him outside and set him against a stone wall calling pierce. More and more ronin start to show up. I do my best to protect johnny while I take out as many as I can. It seems like time is moving slow and it takes forever for back up to arrive. When the saints show up I get johnny into the back of the car trying to block out his tortured mumblings. I find myself in the hospital for the second time in one day. I pick up my phone and call Ashlynn.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while, I have a lot of stuff going on between work, school, and Court. Please bare with me, the updates might be slower but I WILL finish this story. Thank you for all of the support :).

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and OC

Chapter Thirteen:

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

_I don't know what to do about this situation with dad. I just can't figure it out. I think I just need some time to work through this. _

I pull my head out from under the covers and sigh when I hear a knock on the door. I sigh again and roll over trying to block out the knocking. The knocking gets louder I sit up in bed and grab my shoe from the floor and throw it at the door. It hits the door with a thud.

"GO AWAY ROLAND! I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT THIS!" I yell when the knocking continues.

"Its not Roland" my favorite voice calls out. I jump out of bed and run my fingers through my hair before opening the door.

He pulls me into a hug and I smile and relax in his arms. He smiles down at me and his eyes almost twinkle.

"Let's go on a proper date" he whispers. I smile in response.

"Okay let me go get dressed" I say turning and going back into my room. I go to the bathroom and pull off my clothes and get in the shower. I try to hurry not wanting to keep Carlos waiting on me for too long. I shave quickly hoping I get everything even though I know I wont. It always happens like that even when I take my time there is always a small part that I miss usually around the knee or the ankle.

I quickly shampoo and condition my hair. I wash my body carefully wincing when I hit an area that is still bruised. I get out of the shower and wrap my hair in a towel then put a second one around my body. I leave the bathroom door open so the steam will be gone by the time I come back to do the make up.

I go to my closet and pick out a few outfits. The first is a short black and white dress with black heels. The second is a mini skirt and a snug tank top, and the last is a pair of skinny jeans, with a fishnet top and black boots. _I wish I knew where we were going. I could decide what to wear then. _

I look over the outfits weighing my options before finally deciding on the mini skirt, it's not too dressy but not too laid back either. I put on my underwear and bra then a pair of shorts before sliding on the mini skirt its black with silver chains that hang from the belt loops. I Slid into the white tank top it stops right before my belly button. I slide on a pair of black flats and quickly dry my hair, leaving it down and curly.

I go back into the bathroom and apply my make up. I go light, I put on some mascara and some clear gloss before I go back into my room and gather my phone and purse. I pick up my phone and read the message. It says: meet me outside.

I smile and go down the stairs and take the elevator to the ground level and push through the double doors. I smile when I see Carlos leaning against the door of his car. He's wearing nice jeans and a white tank top with a long sleeve over it, but left unbuttoned.

"I was going to ask what took so long..." he trails off grinning at me and opens the passenger door. I get in and he slides into the drivers seat. He reaches behind his seat and gives me a white rose and a box of chocolate. I smile and pull most of the stem off of the rose he frowns at me but I put the flower behind my ear and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and holds my hand while he drives.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"A date" he answers grinning. I roll my eyes but smile and relax in the seat. We finally park and he gets out quickly and moves to open my door. I offers his hand and helps me out of the car. We walk into the restaurant and he gives his name to the hostess. She looks through her computer and leads us to a small candle lit table. I slide into the booth and Carlos sits across from me.

"What can I get you to drink?" a waitress asks as she puts down the rolls and butter.

"A coke" Carlos answers "Iced Tea?" I ask not sure if they have it. She nods and writes the drinks down and places two menus on the table.

Carlos pulls a rectangle box out of his jean pocket and slides it across the table to me. I look at him and he smiles.

"Open it" he says grinning. I slowly pull the lid off and look at the gift. Its a silver charm bracelet. It has a few charms on it. I smile at them. An anti drinking one, a heart, a car, and inside the box is another charm its a little restaurant. I smile knowing it's his memories of us. He reaches across the table and helps me put it on. I smile again and hold his hand in the center of the table. The waitress places our drinks on the table.

"What will it be? She asks. I blush I haven't even thought about what I wanted to eat. I quickly look at the menu and order the chef salad. Carlos orders a steak medium rare. The waitress writes it down and leaves. I get up and give Carlos a kiss on the way to the bathroom. I make my way through the restaurant and towards the bathroom.

The bathroom is down a short hallway. I walk down the hall and go into the bathroom and use the first stall. I hear the door open and then close as I finish up. I open the stall and wash my hands I look in the mirror and see my dads face. I open my mouth to scream but his hand clamps over my mouth. _Not tonight please not tonight. _

**CARLOS' POV**

I smile as I watch Ashlynn walk through the restaurant. _She is so beautiful, I almost can't believe she is with me. I think I made a pretty good choice for where to go._

_What is taking her so long. _I snap out of my thoughts as the waitress places the food down and walks away. I frown it's been like ten minutes. I wait five more minutes and she still doesn't come back. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I knock on the door. There is no answer, I frown I don't want to just walk into the girls bathroom. I knock again and still get no answer. "Your going!" I hear a male voice say. I push the door open.

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

"your such a little slut look at how you are dressed!" My dad says in a low voice shoving me against the wall. _One night that was all I wanted one night of happiness. _I feel a tear slide down my face.

"You ready to listen and come home with me?!" He demands. I shake my head.

"I'm not leaving stillwater" I say. He slaps my across the face and my hand flies up to my stinging cheek. I look down and see my white rose on the floor. I try to bend down and pick it up but he steps on it. I close my eyes wishing that he would just go away.

"Your going!" he says trying to keep his voice down. I shake my head no again and I'm rewarded with a punch. The air leaves me and I whimper. The door opens and I whisper a silent prayer.

Suddenly my dad is across the room against the wall. I try to catch my breath.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but you better keep your hands off my girlfriend!" I hear Carlos say in almost a low growl.

"I'm her father!" My dad replies shoving Carlos. Carlos looks from me to him and back at me. He turns slowly back to him.

"It was you!" Carlos yells back at him. My dad doesn't say anything and Carlos slams him against the wall his head hits the wall and he groans trying to swing at Carlos. I cover my mouth with my hand. Carlos punches him in the face and knocks him down. Carlos starts punching him and slamming his head into the tile floor. Blood starts to flow across the pink tiles.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Carlos yells punching him a few more times

"stop!" I scream the panic rising in my voice. Carlos freezes and looks at me then at my dad. Carlos walks over slowly, almost as if he doesn't want to startle me. He hold out his hand.

"I'm sorry babygirl. When I realized that it was him who put you in the hospital and gave you that black eye the day we met, I just lost it. All I could see was red. I'm calm now" He says moving a little closer.

I take his hand and he pulls me close as we walk out the door. I look around the restaurant and frown knowing we can't stay. Someone will find him soon and I don't want Carlos to get into trouble. I follow him out the door and to his car. He opens the door for me and I get in. He starts the car and heads towards the hide out. _I just wanted one night and I couldn't even have that. He had to interrupt my date to try to pull me away from stillwater. _I jolt out of my thoughts when my phone rings.

I look at the caller ID it's Roland. I sigh and press it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say. There is a pause before he answers.

"The Ronin got into Aisha's house. Johnny was hurt. Were at the hospital." He says in short clipped sentences. I gasp and feel a chill creeping up my spine. His voice sounded so empty.

"Roland.." I say

"Come here." He says almost pleading

"Is everyone okay?" I ask dreading the answer.

"No. No one is okay." he says his voice still empty. He starts to mumble and I frown.

"I'll be there in a few Roland. It will be okay." I say trying to reassure both of us. He doesn't respond, and the line goes dead.

"Go to the hospital." I say to Carlos he looks at me with confusion in his eyes but turns the car arounf and heads towards the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the late updates lately just bare with me. I will finish this story I promise. Also I noticed that my chapters in document manager will need to be update or re-posted as the time gets closer to the 90 days. Do I have to do this if they are already published chapters or do they all have to be updated? If so how do I do this without making major changes? If anyone knows please let me know. Thanks for all the support. :)

NOTE: HOTWIRING A CAR IS ILLEGAL WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF THE OWNER IT IS ALSO DANGEROUS **DO NOT **TRY THIS AT HOME. THIS IS SIMPLY FOR STORY PURPOSE.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and OC.

Chapter Fourteen:

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

Carlos pulled into the hospital and I hopped out of the car before he turned it off. He quickly got out and followed me into the hospital. I walked in and found Roland leaning forward with his head in his hands. Carlos gave me a confused look, and I walked over to Roland and pulled his hands away from his face. He looked at me with dead eyes and I sat next to him on the old warn couch in the ICU waiting room.

"What happened?" I asked him after taking a breath.

"I really wish I knew" he said with no emotion in his voice. I didn't say anything instead I rested my hand on his arm and waited for him to continue.

"Everything was fine, Johnny wanted me to come to dinner with him and Aisha and I figured I may as well because I didn't have anything better to do. So we went to Aisha's place, but when we got there the door was cracked open which is odd, but we went to the door and Johnny called out that he was home and.." he rushed through coming to a stop.

"It's okay Roland, what happened after Johnny called out?" I asked, not wanting to push him but wanting to know what happened.

"Aisha.. she screamed that it was a trap and when we rushed in there was blood and petals all over the floor." He put his head back in his hands.

My mouth opened and closed as I tried to work it all out in my head but something just wasn't clicking, I felt the blood leave my head and it felt like the world was going to close in around me. I forced myself to focus.

"You said blood, whose blood Roland?" I asked trying to steady my voice.

"Aisha's" he mumbled through his hands.

"Johnny is in the hospital, where is.. where is Aisha?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer but knowing I needed it confirmed.

"She's dead Ashlynn, shes dead the Ronin got her" he said looking at me.

My breathe caught and I tried to breathe but there wasn't enough air. _How can she be gone how can she be dead she's the last person that should be dead. How did this happen?! _I want to be angry but I don't even know who to be mad at. The Ronin for killing her. Or the saints for not protecting her better? I frown with my inner conflict and let the tears slide down my face.

A doctor into the room and says "Mr. Gat is out of surgery, he is in recovery, you may see him now" he says with a heavy accent. The doctor quickly leaves after giving us the news and I turn back to Roland.

"What happened to Johnny?" I ask

"When Aisha was killed Johnny lost it he went after anything and everything that moved, he was face to face with Jyunichi and I saw and I aimed the shot I told Johnny to move and when he looked at me he was run through." He said covering his face again.

"It's not you fault" I said brushing my tears away.

"It is" he said. "I agreed to bring the money to her house they knew where she lived because of me, Johnny was almost killed because I distracted him" He added.

"It's not Roland they didn't have to bring her into this, and you were just trying to help Johnny." I whispered to him trying to ease some of his pain.

He didn't respond to that. "I'm going to see Johnny" I said getting up and leaving him with a hug.

**CARLOS POV**

I watch Ashlynn leave the room and head down the hallway. Roland leaned back in his chair and look up and me.

"I found out who hurt Ashlynn" I said to change the subject.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Her dad." I answered simply.

"I should have fucking known. I'm so fucking stupid what's wrong with me lately? I'm making mistakes left and right." He said cursing himself.

"I don't think he will be a problem anymore." I add trying to calm him down. He nods his head and looks down at his phone when it goes off. A frown plays across his face, but he presses his phone to his ear and answers.

He listens for a moment, then says "Where?" He keeps listening and says "I'm on way."

"I have to take care of something" he says standing and brushing past me. I turn and watch as he heads for the main doors. I shake my head and head towards Johnny's room.

**ROLAND'S POV**

_Fucking Jyunichi! He wants to call me out?! Fine I'll show him who he fucked with. He's mine!_

I curse silently as I get to the parking lot and realize I didn't drive myself here. I quickly find a decent looking car and open the door and bend down and hot-wire the car. I pull the panel off and pull the red wires down and strip them down about half an inch and twist them together. I locate the brown wire that controls the starter and trip it down as well. I move myself back a little and press the brown and red wires together creating a spark as the car starts.

I quickly hop in the drivers seat and rev the engine keeping it from stalling. I put the car into drive and head off to Kanto. I pull up and stop and get out of the car and head inside. Jyunichi tosses a sword at me and I barely catch it. I move closer to him and charge at him.

He moves to the side and counters my sword. They come together with a loud clank. I jump back and circle to the left side he mirrors my actions but going to the right. I step back and aim my body to the left but fake and go to the right landing a blow on his arm. He jumps back and yells something I can't understand. Ronin members start to flood in and I turn my attention to them. I fend of their blows and black as many as I can. A sword comes at my left side and I quickly block with my own sword. I kick my foot out and catch a ronin member sending him into another member.

I move behind a set of tables and hold my defensive stance. The ronin start to thin out as Jyunichi comes back into the fight. I jump onto the tables and leap off when he gets close enough. I slam into him and we both tumble to the floor I quickly right myself and stand above him. I use both hands and shove the sword through him. Then sit on the floor to catch my breath. My breather doesn't last long when I hear sirens in the distance.

I get up and rush out the back door of the restaurant. I head back to the hideout on foot.

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

I find Johnny's room and slowly push the door open. The lights are dimmed. The sound of steady beeping fills the room. Johnny is propped up on the pillows, a white bandage wrapped around his torso. He's paler than usual and his usually calm face is marred with pain.

I walk to his bedside and take his hand.

"Are you okay?" I ask the obviously stupid question. He raises an eyebrow at me and I nod in understanding.

"I'm going to miss her" he says trying to be tough, but his voice shakes.

"Me too johnny, she's like the sister I never had." I say. He pats the bed beside him and I slowly sit down trying not to move the bed too much.

"How did I let this happen?" He asks more to himself. I turn and lay on my side propping myself up on my elbow.

"It's not your fault" I say with tears filling my eyes. He pulls me into a hug.

"It's not your fault, you and Roland are both blaming yourselves and it's not either of yous fault." I say to him.

He wipes the tears off my face and says "you know your like the sister I never had" I smile and let out a low sigh.

"She used to get so mad at me when I put my feet up on the table." he said with a small laugh. I smile with him.

"When we would have girls day out, stopping her was like stopping a tank" I said in memory. He laughed out loud.

"I was so happy when you got back here, she finally had someone else to drag through the mall" he said laughing again.

"I'm.. afraid" he says. I turn my head and look at him.

"Of what?" I ask.

"I'm afraid that it's never going to stop hurting." He says the pain in his eyes.

I hug him lightly trying not to hurt him. "One day it will be okay" I tell him.

"I hope so." He says I hear him say something else but I can't make it out, his steady breathing and the beeping of the machines pulled me into a sleep.

**CARLOS POV**

After wondering through the halls I finally find Johnny's room. I open the door and find Ashlynn laying down with him. I walk over to Johnny and he opens his eyes

"Hows it going man?" he asks. I look away not sure what to say.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything." he says somehow understanding.

"Take her home so she can get some real rest. I'll be fine here." he says nodding his head at Ashlynn.

He shifts to the side so I can pick her up.

"Call if you need anything." I say holding Ashlynn and heading out the door. I move slowly trying not to wake her and give her a light kiss on the cheek as I lay her in the back seat and drive to the hideout. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I felt bad for the late updates and have a little extra time so I decided to update again. Anyway I also have some ideas bouncing around for other fanfics after this one is finished. A fast and furious, a cross over of fast and furious and saints row the third, a possible twilight one, and lastly a dynasty warriors one. maybe an Inuyasha one, and a perfect chemistry one im not sure about those last two yet. I also do want to say R.I.P. Paul Walker. Well wishes to his friends and family.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Plot and OC

Chapter Fifteen:

I woke up in my bed and smiled at the sun shinning through the curtain. The smile fell off of my face and turned into a frown as I remembered about Aisha and Johnny. I hurried through my shower and threw on the first outfit I touched. A purple tank top and black skinny jeans. I slid on a pair of purple and black shoes and put my pistol in my waistband and hurried down the stairs into the main hideout.

The hideout is oddly empty this morning. I sigh and sit on the couch and wait for someone to show up. Finally a low level saint walks in and I call him over.

He walks over slowly and comes to a stop in front of me.

"Will you take me to the hospital?" I asked him. He looks me over

"Aren't you Ashlynn?" he asks. I sigh and nod my head confirming that I am.

"Will you take me to the hospital?" I repeat slightly more impatient.

"I don't know if I should, I mean if something happens I'll be dead." I narrow my eyes at him.

"IM NOT TRYING TO SNEAK OUT! IM NOT ASKING YOU TO DROP ME OFF SOMEWHERE UNSAFE I JUST WANT A RIDE TO THE HOSPITAL! I say loosing my temper.

"Roland's sister for sure" he mumbled to himself I glare at him

"Will you take me or not?" I ask. Trying to remain calm.

"I don't know if I should or if I even can." He says.

I glare at him once more and pull out my phone and press 2 for Roland. I press the phone to my ear and tap my foot until he answers.

"Hey" he answers the phone.

"Hi" I say. "I want to go to the hospital and see Johnny but there wasn't anyone here and a saint finally comes back and I asked him and he wont because he thinks you will kill him." I say in my saddest pushing it voice.

"I'll take care of it, let me talk to him." he replies.

"He wants to talk to you" I say holding the phone out to the saint.

"Who is he?" he asks

"My brother" I say glaring at him again. He slowly takes the phone and presses it to his ear.

"Hello" he says. He listen and pales a little bit.

"Yes, boss no problem." he says hanging up the phone and handing it back to me.

"let's go" he says leading me to his car. I get in and he waits for me to buckle up before starting the car. He drives slowly and checks all of his mirrors constantly. He comes to a complete stop at every stop sign. I sigh and lean my head against the window. _Sometimes being Roland's sister is difficult. This guy is scared to even drive the speed limit. Maybe I shouldn't have done it that way, I should have just found someone else to do it. _

"Hey.. um I'm sorry about doing that to you. It's just that I get frustrated because it's like everyone thinks I have to have my brothers permission to do anything" I say in apology.

"it's okay, it really wasn't a big deal, I could have just taken you." I nod and we continue in silence until he pulls up to the hospital and I get out after thanking him and head inside. I make my way to Johnny's room and open the door. He is sitting up in bed and a little bit of his color has returned. There is still pain own his face but he looks to be doing better.

"Hey." I say when I get up to his bed.

"Hey yourself" he answers. He leans back against his pillows wincing a little. He pats the side of the bed and I sit next to him.

**ROLAND'S POV**

I got up and opened the door to Ashlynn's room checking on her, she is asleep. I walk down the stairs and sit down at the table and put my head on my arm. I didn't get much sleep last night. I look up when a hand touches my arm and I see Shaundi. She smiles down at me then sits next to me.

"Where have you been lately?" she asks. I don't know if its lack of sleep or what but the words _I've been everywhere man _pops into my head. I shake my head.

"Dealing with the Ronin" I answer. She nods.

"I miss being around you" she says. This time I nod.

Pierce walks into the hideout and comes over to me.

"Shogo's father is flying to town today." my head snaps to him.

"Whatchu got?" I ask

He handed me a paper with today's date, a time a flight and gate number. I stand up and check my gun.

"Can I go?" Shaundi asks jumping up.

"No" I almost shout trying to keep the panic down. _No one else can get hurt because of me. _

She looks at me startled.

"Why not?" She asks frowning. _Let her come and risk her being hurt and maybe killed or make her stay and have her upset with me. _I sigh.

"I'd rather have you safe to be mad at me than to be dead and not mad at me." I say.

She frowns at me. I give her a half heart-ed smile and follow pierce out the door. I hear her mumble "I'll just go smoke some dust then."

I ignore her comment and get in the car with pierce. I make him wait while I jump out and grab a rocket launcher.

"Boss..." pierce says as I get back in his car.

"Pierce.. drive the damn car!" I say irritable. He gives me a weary look but shifts into drive and heads to the airport.

He turns on the classical music and I sigh. I turn it to a rap station and he quickly turns it back.

"I'm driving" he says. I almost growl and yank the face plate off of the stereo and throw it into the back of the car.

"Hey!" I turn and glare at him and he quickly turns back and faces the road.

"I could take Gat's place" he says

"What did you say?" I ask slowly.

"All I'm saying is that he could be laid out for a while."

"Johnny will be fine." I say lowly hardly keeping my voice even.

"But.. if he's not.." he tries to continue.

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE" I yell at him watching as my hand shakes when I light a cigarette.

"When did you start smoking?" he asks.

"Leave me alone pierce." I tell him.

We finally get to the airport and I get out quickly. I push my way past security and head towards the gates. I find several Ronin members. They start shooting and we quickly take cover and return shots. The shooting stops and I peak around the pillar to see the Ronin running away. We chase after them. Finally we catch up and kill them.

Akuji is nowhere in sight and the plane has already landed. I look around quickly and see an older man covered by several Ronin. I curse and we run through the airport trying to head them off. By the time we get to the bottom and out the door I see Akuji in a car driving off. I quickly put the rocket launcher up and aim letting off a shot but it misses. I sigh and we head back to the car.

We ride in silence as I speed through town and drop pierce off and take his car to the hospital.

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

"When is the funeral?" Johnny asks while shifting to face me.

"Were waiting on you." I answer.

"I'm going to kill Jyunichi." he says.

"I think Roland beat you to the job." I reply. He laughs.

"I'll be up and murdering in no time." I smile.

Roland walks into the room and we both look at him. He looks irritated.

"What's up?" Johnny asks.

"Fucking Akuji, he somehow got away." he says.

"Good, That means I still have a chance." Johnny says with a grin. Roland pauses for a minute and then grins also.

The lights and machines all turned off. I stood up quickly and looked around.

"Time to go." Roland says as he grabs Johnny's gurney and starts to push it into the hallway. I pull my pistol out of my waistband. _I started carrying it because first the Sons of Samedi taking me. Then dad kept sneaking up on me, and now this with the Ronin killing Aisha, I just don't feel safe without it. _

I aim the gun and take a few shots as some Ronin round the corner. I barely hit them. Roland hits more of them while pushing the gurney than I do. I take the gurney and he looks at me.

"I'll take the gurney, you shoot, you are a better shot than me." I say. He gives me a look to say well duh.

I push him lightly and put my gun away pushing the gurney along behind him. We make in to the doors and see more Ronin flooding in. We turn back the way we came as the generator kicks in and lights the hospital up. I look at johnny, he's getting pale. The panic starts to rise and my heart starts beating faster.

"Roland." I say. The sound of gunfire cover my voice.

"ROLAND!" I scream the panic showing through my voice. He turns sharply to look at me.

"Johnny's getting pale and he's not responding." I say weakly. Roland looks at Johnny and turns us down another hall. We find a supply closet and we get some meds. I put the liquid in Johnny's mouth hoping he doesn't choke on it. He still doesn't respond but his coloring starts to look better.

We get into the closest elevator and ride it to the top floor. We see a helicopter and head for it. Roland helps me get Johnny in the back and lifts me up and I climb into the back with Johnny. Roland hops in and takes the controls lifting off and piloting smoothly. He's gotten a lot better at that. I look around the helipad and find all the meds that have the same bottle as the one that helped Johnny. I grab some gauze and tape and add that to the medical bag I found. I finish zipping it up as we land on the hideout. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, the good news is that finals are done next week and I'll have more time to write, thank you for the continued support :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Plot and OC

Chapter Sixteen

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

"Finally" I say as Carlos drops the last box onto my floor and pull him in for a kiss. We finally moved his stuff into my room, against Roland's protests of course. When we came up for air, he wrapped me into a hug and I noticed the clock over his shoulder.

"Get dressed" I said he pulled back a little and looked at me

"The funeral" I say pulling farther away and heading for my closet to find something suitable to wear. I looked back to make sure Carlos was getting ready then continued my hunt. I quickly chose a black dress that went to my knee and added a pair of black heels to go with it. Carlos turned in a circle displaying his black tux, I nodded my approval and he took my hand and led me to the car.

When we got to the parking lot I looked at Johnny noting his dark sunglasses, I closed my eyes letting Carlos lead me to the car. I got in the passengers side Carlos nodded and walked around to the drivers side. He got in and started the car waiting for Roland to pull out then getting in line behind him. I glanced back and saw Pierce and Shaundi following behind, and they were followed by the rest of the saints.

I pulled on the hem of my dress, willing myself to hold it together at least until the funeral. I felt Carlos staring at me I let go of the hem and put my hands in my lap, he reached over and took my head I managed a small smile in return and he turned back to the road.

We drove through town to glares and yells of other drivers that were countered by my brother sticking his hand out and giving a rude gesture. We finally made it to the cemetery and passed under the old iron sign. We came to a stop near a podium and a pile of dirt I took a deep breath and pushed the door open following Roland and Johnny.

When we were all settled a priest made his way to the podium and stood behind it. He cleared his throat and I watched Johnny lower his head. My brother put his hand on Johnny's arm and turned his attention back to the priest.

"we gather here today with heavy hearts to mourn the lost of a loved one. The world has lost a wonderful woman" I closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"She gifted the world with her music, she was always willing to help those in need, she always had a smile that she wanted to share with the world." I let the tears fall. They slide down my cheeks unhidden. I closed my eyes and listened to the priest.

"We have lost a wonderful person, but heaven has gained an angel. She would have-" He was cut off by the squealing of tires and the roaring of motorcycles. I watched as Johnny's Jaw clenched. Roland looked ready to spit fire. The yellow motorcycles went into the crowd and the other people visiting graves, and loved ones ran for their cars hurrying to get out.

"You two have humiliated my family for the last time!" Shogo yells pointing at Johnny and Roland.

"Leave little boy." Johnny says lowly not looking at Shogo.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Shogo yelled getting angrier.

"Fuck off Akuji, I'm not killing anyone at Ish's funeral. Tonight, tomorrow you name a time and a place and I will gladly fuck you up, but now" Johnny says while slowly raising his head to look at Akuji.

"How noble, nobility is sorely over rated" Shogo answers cocking his gun.

A fight broke out and the shooting started. I watched as several ronin members pulled out swords and the rest pulling out guns. I felt anger and hate bubbling up. I wish I had brought my gun the one time I don't and they show up. Carlos grabs me and pulls me down behind a tree. He pulls out a gun and starts to return fire with one hand while holding my wrist with the other. I try to pull my arm away wanting nothing more than to hurt one of those assholes.

"Don't" he says tightening his grip. I pull harder trying to use my other hand to pry his off of mine.

"Let go" I say.

"No, I know what you're going to do" he answers without looking at me.

I feel the rage building. I try standing up and yanking but it doesn't work his grip doesn't loosen.

"Let go of me!" I scream at him "They will pay for this!" I yell I watch as Roland's head snaps towards me at the sound of my scream. He looks over the scene and promptly turns back to the fight. _Thanks a lot bro. _I think to myself as I slump against the tree and start crying. _They destroy my friends funeral and I can't even help stop them. _

The sounds of the battle die down, I watch as Shogo runs into a house. I sigh and close my eyes. The sun is starting to set, and this day has been a disaster. I look up when I hear the revving of an engine. I see Shogo inside the open garage of a near by house. He revs the engine of the motorcycle one more time and speeds off. I watch as Roland shoves a retreating Ronin off of his bike and hops on taking chase.

"Roland!" I scream running after his shrinking figure. Carlos follows behind me and I come to a stop next to johnny. He opens and closes his fist and a vain pops out on his temple. I rub his back trying to calm him down. As mad as I am I know he is a hundred times madder. Roland walks up dragging Shogo by his jacket collar and shoves him towards Johnny. Johnny lands a heavy blow to his face and he falls to the ground.

"get up" Johnny says Shogo stands up and kicks his leg out towards Johnny. Johnny catches it effortlessly and slams his elbow down on Shogo's leg. He cries out and hops around Johnny grabs him and head buts him and he falls back to the floor.

"Get up" Johnny says motioned with his hands for Shogo to get up. Shogo rolls over and struggles to stand up. He reaches out and smacks Johnny across the face. Johnny Punches him in the face and he bends down to grab his face, but Johnny smashes his knee into Shogo's face and he falls back leaning against a grave stone.

"Get up" Johnny states again Shogo moves a little

"Please stop" he pleads with Johnny.

"Not so fun when your not fighting someone tied to a chair is it" Johnny says

"I didn't kill her!" Shogo yells.

"You ordered it." Johnny's jaw tightens and he slams his fist into Shogo's head, sending him through the grave stone.

"I'm sorry" Shogo whimpers

"Well that brings her back doesn't it" Johnny says. He grabs Shogo and drags him toward another graveside that was interrupted.

"You couldn't even let her have a burial you piece of shit" Johnny says dropping him in front of a casket. Johnny tips the casket and someones body falls out. Johnny drags Shogo up and tosses him inside the casket slamming the lid down.

"Kill me! Please don't do this! Kill me damn it but don't do this!" Shogo screams out muffled by the casket.

I watch in shock as Roland tosses Johnny a shovel and Johnny begins to lower the casket. They start piling dirt on top, and Shogo's pleas get quieter. I press my face into Carlos' chest. He wraps his arms around me and turns me leading me to the car and helping me in.


	17. Chapter 17

Two Updates back to back whoo! And Chapter 17! anyway... on with the story. :) R&R and of course enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and OC

Chapter Seventeen

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

I finished my shower and laid in bed waiting for Carlos to get out of the shower. I rested my head on the pillow and thought about how wrong everything went today. Poor Aisha her funeral was ruined, that makes me so mad, but I guess not mad enough to do what Johnny and Roland did. I closed my eyes trying ignore the memory of his screams and pleas. I guess he deserved it but I almost feel bad.

The water shut off and Carlos quickly joined me in bed. I curled up next to him and laid my arm over him. He caught my wrist and gasped. I turned to him puzzled then followed his gaze to my arm. My wrist had bruises.

"It's okay." I said pulling my wrist away and kissing him

"I'm sorry, you know I would NEVER intentionally hurt you right?" He asked in a pleading tone. I nodded my head.

"It's okay, you only did it to keep me from getting hurt. I was unarmed and probably would have gotten myself killed, it's my fault anyway, you weren't holding on that tight it was all that pulling I did. " I said giving him another kiss.

"Don't do that" he says, almost in a yell pulling away. I look up at him startled and completely lost.

"Do what?" I ask quietly looking away. He puts his put his hands on my face and guides me back to looking him.

"Blame yourself nena, not everything is your fault babyirl." he says in a softer tone.

"I'm sorry. It's just... a habit." I say closing my eyes. He kisses me lightly and rubs small circles on my arm. I snuggle closer to him and lay my head on my chest letting him play with my hair. I closed my eyes.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I sat up in bed and stretched wondering where Carlos was. I got out of bed and showered and changwed into sweats and a tank top. I threw on some shoes grabbed my gun tucking it in my waist band and walked downstairs. I heard the sound of voices coming so I followed them. I walked down the hall and found Johnny, Carlos, Roland and several other saints sitting around and talking. I smiled and walked up to them and sat next to Carlos.

"I brought someone to see you" pierce says strolling into the room and addressing Roland.

"You brought them here?!" Roland asks glaring at pierce.

"Well ye-" pierce starts to say.

"How do you know it wasn't a trap?!" Johnny demands. Pierce looks shocked he probably didn't even think of that, and yet he claims Shaundi steals his ideas... right. An elderly Chinese man walks into the room and I start grinning immediately recognizing him.

"How is my favorite assassin?" Wong asks. Roland bows respectfully and stands up straight with a smile on his face. The sound of engines revving in the distance captures all of our attention.

"You were followed!" Johnny yells accusingly at Pierce.

"I didn't know." he says shocked. A saint member runs up and yells Ronin before he is ran over with a yellow motorcycle. All hell breaks loose. There are ronin everywhere.

I pull out my pistol and start shooting.. or at least you know trying. I manage to get a few lucky shots but most of the Ronin are handled by Roland, Johnny and Carlos.

The biggest concern is that the ronin are trying to attack the support columns and that can make the whole hideout crumble. We run back and fourth to the support areas killing the ronin members that are trying to bring the hideout down. I start to get discouraged thinking that there are too many ronin for us to stop them all.

The gun shots become fewer and I start to notice that most of the Ronin are starting to retreat, I breathe a sigh of relief. Akuji rides by on a bike and Roland fires at the wheels making the bike loose control. Akuji got up and started to run but stops in his tracks and glares at Wong.

"WONG!" Akuji yells

"AKUJI!" Wong yells in return.

My brother raises his gun to take aim at Akuji. A ronin member quickly gets him on a bike and they speed off. My brother curses under his breath.

"I'm going to get to cleaning up, Johnny way don't you take Mr. Wong down to the festival." Roland says in a tone that is not a request. Johnny grumbles about not wanting to be a babysitter but leads Wong and his translator up towards the parking lot.

Roland starts to pick things up and Carlos and I Join him. We return all the furniture to it correct places and rehang all the pictures that were knocked down. We finally have the hideout at least looking decent.

**TRANSLATOR POV**

It is a beautiful day out. The sun is shining and we get to go to a beautiful festival. I will never understand Master Wong. He speaks almost perfect English, but he still insists on having a translator. I will not complain however because I am being paid and I am able to see many wonderful sights around the world.

The boats are decorated perfectly. They are selling beautiful paintings and Chinese Art. They are serving carefully prepared Chinese meals. I look around, almost everyone is having a good time, except that Johnny person. He should try to lighten up it is a beautiful day, he should enjoy learning more about his heritage.

I am ripped from my thoughts as many yellow cars and motorcycles turn down the street heading straight at us! Johnny cracks his neck and pulls his gun out. Master Wong pulls out a gun and I quickly take cover behind a fruit stand. I open the cellular phone and call Master Wong's former assassin.

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

Roland Carlos and I were sitting around and talking when Roland's phone rings. He answers it without looking.

"Yeah?" he asks. He listens for a moment and narrows his eyes.

"On my way." he answers hang up the phone and rushing out the door to the parking lot. I look at Carlos and he shakes his head at me.

"Please?" I ask. Carlos stares at me for a moment before sighing and giving in.

"Alright but get a different gun" I nod my head and follow him to the weapons picking out an SMG and running up towards the car. I hop in and he follows suit getting in the driver seat.

"Where are we even going?" he asks.

"Go to the main road and see if we can see Roland's car." He does what I say and we easily spot my brother in his signature Hammerhead. We quickly start to follow him.

He suddenly turns a sharp corner and Carlos follows barely making the tight turn. I watch as he speed further ahead. Carlos finally gets the car back facing the right way and follows after. Roland comes to a busy intersection but speeds up and quickly gets through. Carlos comes to a stop before crashing into oncoming traffic. I quickly make a note that Roland turned left at the first stop sign.

When the road clears Carlos crosses the intersection and I tell him to take the first left. We look around but Roland is no where in sight.

"Well now what?" Carlos asks putting the car in park.

I look around and get an idea.

"I bet he went to the pier!" I say getting all excited. Carlos nods and puts the car in drive and heads for the pier. I smile when I see the hammerhead halfway parked. We park along side it and get out of the car. _Looks like Johnny's been here_ I think to myself noticing all the dead Ronin members. We see Wong farther down the pier and head towards him.

"Where's Roland?" I ask staring at the burning boats. Wong's answer makes me go numb.

**ROLAND'S POV**

I finally lost that car I don't know who the hell that was but no one will follow me. _I mean come on I'm not pierce. _

I get to the pier coming to a stop not bothering to really park. I get out and check my gun. I frown at the bodies, _Well that makes this easier, although it would be nice to have a little fun. _I step over the bodies and walk up to walk.

"Is Akuji here?" I ask he points at the festival boats and I nod hurrying towards them. I step onto the first one and smell the smoke. _Great a burning boat, here we go again._ I almost get back off of the boat. I make my way through the boat and kill any ronin that get in my way. I groan as I see the flames. I quickly take the outside stairs and get to the top of the first boat and hurry to climb to the second one. I make my way through the second boat pulling my shirt off and tying it around my mouth and nose.

The flames are getting higher and I start to sweat. I try to breathe shallowly and quickly make my way to the last boat I smile under the shirt when I notice that this one is only just starting to burn. I see a sword laying across the table and I pick it up turning it in my hands. Someone clears their throat and I whip around coming face to face with Akuji.

"We fight to the death" he says pulling out his sword. I move back a little to give myself some room and aim the sword towards him. He swings at me and I move to the right. He quickly swings again And I bring my sword up to block his. I try to ignore the growing flames as I wait for his next shot.

Like clockwork he pulls back and quickly lunges back toward me. I counter his sword with my own and force it down and thrust mine out and get a good shot in. He brings his sword up and I feel a sharp pain in my leg I make another mistake, one that could have been fatal. _Like taking the money Aisha's house. _I think to myself looking at the growing bloodstain. I look up in time to see his sword clash with mine sending my sword across the room.

"You thought you could beat me?" He says mockingly.

"No I thought I'd Cheat" I say pulling out my gun and shooting. He falls to the ground and I grab his sword jamming it down into his spine. I pull out my phone and call the translator and have him give it to Wong. I hold the phone down to Akuji but he stays quiet. I twist the sword making him cry out.

"You hear that?" I ask Wong I'm Answered by several cheers.

"You will pay for this" Akuji says glaring up at me. I hang up the phone.

"Well lucky for me your going to die here" I say grinning. The grin falls right off my face as the room is filled with the deafening roar and cracking sound. I look around and notice that the boat is nearly covered in flames. _Fuck! Not this time! _

I run out to the edge of the boat and ignore the pain in my leg and pull myself up to the rail. I look down into the dark water and curse. The boat starts to shriek and Rock I make my choice and jump off the side of the boat.

**ASHLYNN'S POV**

Wong hung up the phone as we all still cheered. Our cheers were covered by the sound of splintering wood. I looked up in time to see the first boat collapse in on itself and sink. I gasped as the second boat followed suit and the third quickly after.

"ROLAND!" I screamed, terror gripping me from the inside out, my mind flashing back to that night in the hospital watching Jane Valderama announce the story. I dropped to my knees and crawled to the edge of the pier _I can't loose my big brother __again__. _I try to brush the tears away and search the dark water, desperate for any sign of Roland. Carlos wraps me in his arms and starts rocking me back and fourth and I hold him tight as the tears come faster. I hear running steps and I look up and see Johnny diving into the dark water.

"JOHNNY!" I scream panic gripping me all over again. I hold onto Carlos tighter putting my face in his chest and crying harder. He tries rubbing my back but it brings me no comfort I don't know what to feel or think.

My head snaps up at the sound of splashing. Johnny pulls Roland back onto the pier. They both are breathing heavy. I look them over noticing Roland bleeding from his leg but I'm just glad their both alive.

"Two down... one to... go" Roland says trying to regain his breath. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait, first it was school and work then it was that I couldn't get it to sound right in print. I also have another story going called "Learning the Ropes" it is a WWE fanfic so if your interested check it out. Anyway happy (Late) holidays and enjoy. R&R. :)

Disclaimer: This is the last one I will put because I've done it every chapter and it is getting a bit irritating. So for the last the time for this story I do not own Saints row all rights go to their owners this is simply a story I thought of and posted I make no money for this story.

Chapter Eighteen

**ASHLYNN POV**

I woke up to see Carlos smiling down at me.

"What's up?" I asked smiling back up at him.

"Let's go out" he says grinning.

"umm.." I said hesitating remembering the disaster of our first date. He gently pulled me out of bed and I grinned at him and agreed to go out. I hurried through my morning routine of showering and getting dressed picking out a simply purple dress and flats and let him lead me down to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked turning the radio down.

"The mall" he said smiling. I turned the radio back up and relaxed into the seat. We pulled into the mall parking area and Carlos parked the car locking it before coming around the car and leading me into the mall.

We went to a candy stand and he got us each a cotton candy and we walked around the mall talking about anything and everything. We decided to watch a movie, there wasn't much watching going on. I couldn't tell you what movie it was because I was more focused on his lips.

"Get a room!" I hear someone yell as the movie ends and we were still kissing. We pull away when I start giggling and he pulls me up and leads me out of the theater. We found a hurricane simulator and Carlos put the money and we stood in the chamber and let the wind blow around us, his lips finding mine. When the wind stopped a picture printed out and it was surreal. It showed us embraced in a kiss and my hair a blur in the wind.

I handed him the picture and let him lead me to another store. He bought a tornado looking charm to add to my bracelet when we get home. I smiled giving him a lingering kiss and leaned into him while we headed back to the car.

He drove to freckle bitches and pulled into the drive through and ordered us both a burger, fries, and a shake. I laughed when he passed me to food. I put it down on the floorboard and he drove to a park and rolled down the windows. I passed him his food and opened mine and we started eating.

"What are you thinking?" he asked tilting his head to the left side.

"I'm thinking this is the best date ever." I said smiling at him.

"Even though we only went to the mall and got fast food to eat in the park" he asked sounding unsure.

"Yes, I love it Carlos I said smiling at him again.

He looked through a bag in the backseat and put a CD into the CD player and hit pause then turned the volume up. I watched curiously as he got out of the car and came around to my side and offered me his hand, I took it without hesitation. He led me to the front of his car then ran back to the car and music started to drift through the open windows, he took me into his arms again and we danced.

"Best date ever!" I declared putting my head on his shoulder and swaying with him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**ASHLYNN POV**

After getting dressed I made my way down the hallway then stopped just at the top of the stairs when I head Carlos and my brother talking.

"Hey, it's not so bad, he wants to meet with you." I hear Carlos say _Who? _I wonder to myself.

"Alright" I hear Roland's short reply. I rush to the bottom of the stairs taking them two at a time, but embarrass myself by falling at the bottom. I look up to see Carlos and Roland looking down giving me worried looks.

"You're not high again are you?" Roland asks as Carlos helps me up.

"Can I go?" I ask rolling my eyes at Roland's question.

"Go where?" Carlos asks

"Over my dead body!" Roland says narrowing his eyes at me.

"Why the hell not?!" I ask pissed that Roland won't let me go with them.

"It's too dangerous Ashlynn." Roland answers keeping his voice steady, while Carlos looks back and forth between us.

"I can take care of myself, you know when I'm not high." I say blushing as I remember how I had to be rescued from the sons of Samedi.

"I don't care! I'm not risking it!" Roland says raising his voice.

"I'm going anyway!" I say

"like I said before: Over. My. Dead. Body." Roland says pausing between each word, he turns and walks away leaving me fuming.

"What just happened?" Carlos asks raising his eyebrows at me.

"He won't let me come to the meeting." I say

"Oh." Carlos says looking away.

"Will you take me?" I ask pouting.

"No way" he says his head snapping up at the question.

"You don't have to say no just because HE did." I tell him.

"I'd say no even if he said yes." Carlos answers

"I'm going!" I tell him

"Are not"

"Are too!" I say getting mad again.

"Nope." he answers simply.

"What are you arguing about?" Johnny asks walking up to us.

"She wants to go to the meeting with Maero" Carlos says turning to look at Johnny

"No fucking way!" Johnny says, and my mouth drops open as Johnny walks away. I stomp back up to the room and slam the door.

**HOURS LATER**

I hear a knock on the door and get up slowly and open the door. Carlos brushes past me and shuts the door. I frown at him.

"I managed to get Roland to let you come." I stare at him.

"But there are rules baby." he adds quickly. I nod and sit on the bed waiting.

"First, you have to tie your hair up its too long someone could grab it or you could get it caught on something." I roll my eyes at this, but tie my hair up into a bun.

"Second, you have to do everything we tell you." I answer with a nod.

"Good." he says taking my hand and leading me down to the parking lot. He holds open the back door and I climb in and he gets in next to me. A few minutes later Roland comes out and gets into the drivers seat and starts the car.

The town passes by in a blur, Roland doesn't stop for the lights, or the signs. He parks the car art a rims Job and we get out and follow him down the nearby docks, we end up in an underground cavern I want to call it but I'm not sure. I follow Roland until Carlos motions for us to stop and points at a man sitting on the bench. Hes wearing red and has a lot of tattoos.

"I could kill you right now" my brother says pointing a gun at Maero's head. _I don't think this is how meetings are supposed to start._

Maero's head suddenly becomes his chest as he draws up to his full height. _Oh shit. _I think to myself.

"This way! I hear voices!" I feel Carlos grab one of my arms and Roland grabs the other. They pull me along the path shooting at the police officers. We come to a flight of stairs.

"If we go up we hit the Road, Down we hit the docks," Carlos states. Roland quickly scans the area and tugs me up the stairs Carlos follows and Maero is just behind. We end up in a little clothing store but we keep running. We quickly find the front doors and Roland leads the way out. I almost stop when I see the amount of police cars right outside the door.

"This is why you never park close to the door." Roland says letting go of me and motioning for us to run to the car at the rim jobs. We all make a run for the car all of reaching it at nearly the same time. We hop in on the first side that we get to. Roland is driving and Carlos is next to him. I find myself sitting next to Maero breathing hard and trying to catch my breath.

"Go to the docks." Maero tells Roland who steers the car to the docks and warehouses.

Maero motions for us to follow him when we pull up to the docks.

"Maero you're back!" I hear someone shout then I see the girl that attached herself to Maero.

"I'm Jessica" she tells my brother.

"I'm Carlos" Carlos says trying to be polite.

"I'm still Jessica." She replies with a smirk.

"I had a pool cleaner named Carlos." she says with another smirk _OOO I'll wipe that smirk off her nasty face._ I think to myself moving towards her, I feel Carlos grab my wrist and pull me back shaking his head no at me.

"You really expect me to take twenty and say thank you?" I hear my brother ask angry and shocked.

"On your hands and fucking knees." Maero answers Roland.

I see Roland give Maero a death glare and turns motioning for us to follow and heads the way out. I turn halfway, just enough to flip Jessica the bird, before letting Carlos pull me out of the Warehouse. 


End file.
